


Northern Land of the Outlaws

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: 特工AU





	1. Chapter 1

他们提出了几套方案。

例如，其中之一，飞行——只不过在山间难以找到适合且隐蔽的降落地点，最近的直升机停机坪距离信号发射地也有200公里以上……这样一来，即使使用直升机也必须再由路面交通工具到达目的地。

他们还考虑走水路——在山间峡湾靠岸，似乎可以悄无声息地到达距离信号发射地最近的地方——若是不考虑垂直距离和攀岩难度的话，这是个好办法，可惜山崖上也最容易设下陷阱，易守难攻，防守优势远高于入侵者，没人想给这次的任务目标提供如此的便利。更何况，你还得祈祷山崖上的羊能拉你一把，而不是由于好奇心过剩（或冬季食物匮乏）咬断你用于攀岩的绳索，有人告诉他们山羊是一种性情乖张的动物，即使在冬季也会现身于山中，CIA高层立即决定放弃了水路登山的方案，那些整天坐办公室的家伙相当迷信，既然这种动物与他们的目标同样难缠，谁知道山羊会不会和目标合伙整垮他们的小队呢？

当然，有人提议说用直升机空降特种兵，全局最愚蠢的领导角色在计划会议上如此发言，他大腹便便，嗓音尖细，自以为是个天才，走在立头等功的路上，“如果有权限方面的困难，我可以提供外交援助，让挪威不插手我们的扫除行动。”他的嘴角几乎上扬，微微抽搐着。

空降当然是一招妙计，但如何才能遮盖将近100分贝的直升机噪声呢？

“呃，将军阁下，恕我直言，外交并不是问题，只不过我们是秘密行动……需要避免让目标在几十英里外就接到警告顺利逃脱，这是我们几个月来与铲除目标最接近的一次了，不能为了图方便就毁掉来之不易的先机。”

所以说，没有空中支援，负责抓捕的特工小队需从山林潜入，找到目标所在的位置，制服目标，取回被偷盗的情报。

他们最终决定干脆只利用路面交通，挪威人在峡湾间修建了无数隧道和公路，对最偏远的山地也绘制出详尽的越野地图。从距离信号发射点最近的城镇出发，由公路进入山区，然后骑行1日，步行2日便可到达信号发射地，若情报无误，他们可以在第4天清晨展开行动。

CIA行动小组的专机也被留在国内，“如果是秘密行动，就像希特维尔特工刚刚纠正我时指出的那样，我们要尽可能避免一切打草惊蛇的可能性，专机虽然号称隐秘，但对内部人员却不尽然。”

这在史蒂夫听来实在有点像是对先前被反驳而颜面尽失的打击报复。不过无论如何，目标有能力盗走CIA的重要资料，并成功携带资料离境，那么目标也很有可能截取所有的航空信息，提前探察到老东家的意图。

是的，他们需要抓捕的目标——娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，在叛逃离境之前已经为CIA供职八年之久，这场猫鼠游戏的双方对于彼此都知根知底。

见鬼的，娜塔莎，这次你可真把他们惹急了，史蒂夫探头看向机窗外漆黑夜色中闪烁的红色光点，忧郁地想着自己接到的格杀令——他并不打算这样做，暗杀从来都不是他的风格——史蒂夫不会毫无警示地开枪射杀。

当然，史蒂夫仍然接受了命令，就算他再愚蠢也不会向别人透露自己的这点叛逆心，至少再也不会了。

“不，长官，我不能开枪，只能活捉，我们根本不了解实情，抓捕、调查和审判都是必要的环节。”史蒂夫还记得自己第一次如此主张时，上司尼克·弗瑞当晚即把他从任务中撤出，改换人选，后来目标人物被当场击毙。第二次，他没有报告，只向自己的队员交代了任务概要，“活捉目标、截取情报。”有人提出质疑，第二天史蒂夫再次被撤换——他的小队内有弗瑞的眼线，一个该死的告密者，史蒂夫至今也无法确定罪魁祸首到底是谁。在那之后，艾利克斯·卢卡斯被史蒂夫踢出了队伍。但冥冥之中，史蒂夫觉得自己也有可能错怪了好人。

怀疑的种子一旦种下，便会生根发芽，彼此间心存疑虑对任何人都没有好处，史蒂夫这样做，也是为了卢卡斯和整个小队的安全着想，这话还是萨姆用来安慰他的，现在史蒂夫用它来进行自我疏导。

坐在史蒂夫旁边的胖子呼噜正打得震天响，史蒂夫的副手布洛克·朗姆洛坐在两排之后的某个位置。史蒂夫可以听到朗姆洛在与同坐的女士聊着日常话题：“是的，我有些小生意在挪威，进口他们的海钓鱼竿。”“是啊，他们对钓鱼很在行。”

……使用假身份对于CIA特工来说简直易如反掌，只有史蒂夫在工作3年后仍然没有学会皮毛，所以他感激身边那个自从坐上飞机便昏睡不醒的家伙。

小队的其他成员分散在客舱内，他们一行6人，搭乘民航客机由肯尼迪机场飞往加勒穆恩，并由奥斯陆再转乘不同班机北上特隆赫姆，史蒂夫的小队预定在那里与他们的“向导”汇合，前往信号发射地——在被娜塔莎窃取的数据情报当中，隐藏着最先进的、不可察觉的信号收发代码，能够在数据被浏览时，通过最低端的通信天线向CIA专属通讯卫星发送密电，CIA便是以此确认了娜塔莎可能的藏身地点。

史蒂夫总觉得烦躁不安，有人知道他要违抗上级指示活捉娜塔莎，并带她回美国接受调查吗？

无论CIA内部到底发生了什么事情，娜塔莎一定了解详情，如果史蒂夫开口询问，娜塔莎也许会好心为他做出解答。在史蒂夫的认知里，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫并非一个利己主义者，她只是善于自保求生。

另一个值得一提的变化，这次为小队部署任务的，已经不再是尼克·弗瑞了，弗瑞于四个月前遭到暗杀，娜塔莎被认定与此事相关。

这是真的吗？谁也不知道真相，自那之后，CIA各部门上级似乎纷纷开始下传同一条信息：有人从内部对CIA宣战，我们之中存在变节者，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫就是其中之一，对此我局绝不会心慈手软。

底层业务人员从中领会的精神只有一条：谁也不值得信任。

在史蒂夫看来，官方的做法有些用力过猛，终将带来混乱的局面。

如果史蒂夫绝对坦诚，他得承认娜塔莎实际上是个好朋友，或者更准确地说，她是史蒂夫唯一一个会用“朋友”来指代的同事。

“你真的了解她吗，罗杰斯队长？”弗瑞遇害之后的新上司这样对史蒂夫问道。

不，他不了解，他对她一无所知，史蒂夫心中很明白这点，如果娜塔莎真的需要为弗瑞的死负责，史蒂夫断然不会包庇她。严格来讲，他们的关系从未好到可以无条件相互信任的程度。娜塔莎不属于史蒂夫的小队，她总是适时加入，带着自己的秘密任务，任务结束便迅速抽身，从不对史蒂夫进行任何汇报……话虽如此，史蒂夫对他的新上司亚历山大·皮尔斯则更是无法信任，信任的建立需要时间，而他与皮尔斯尚且只有这一次会面。

皮尔斯将史蒂夫的沉默当做某种反叛，他继续说下去，“罗曼诺夫特工曾效力于美国的敌人，幼年开始便被培养为间谍，我们每次策反成功，总是存在这样的风险，被我们策反的人员很可能是双重间谍，这些年来，我们太过放松警惕了。”他背起手，远眺窗外的城市，“弗瑞不仅仅是我的同事，更是我的朋友，我们曾共事多年，他几次救我于危难，我对他尊重敬爱。话虽如此，但就连我也不得不承认，发生在他身上的惨剧，很大程度上是咎由自取，他的无能为我们留下诸多麻烦。罗曼诺夫所掌握的武器资料，决不能落到我们的敌人手中。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，这种冰冷刺骨的评论令他感到不适，“如今的局面我们所有人难辞其咎。”他含糊地回答道。

皮尔斯并未回头看他，“队长，我知道你与罗曼诺夫有友好的私人关系，但在这件事上，我希望你能以大局为重，毕竟抓捕和回收情报没有人比你的小队做得更好。”

“我明白，长官。”史蒂夫这样说的时候，眉头皱得更紧。太荒唐了，史蒂夫想，首先，抓捕和回收情报根本并非他的特长，他带领的小队主要负责安保和事件干预，只有在这方面，史蒂夫确实成绩斐然。其次，既然了解他与娜塔莎的私交（看来小队的内鬼问题仍旧没有解决），史蒂夫不明白他们为何愿意派遣他。

一个陷阱，史蒂夫这样推断，至于谁给谁设陷阱，他便毫无头绪了。无论如何，史蒂夫必须接受这项任务，私交与否，他想要确保娜塔莎的安全。

他们于离开纽约的次日正午抵达特隆赫姆机场，向机场东北方向15英里处的汇合地点进发。户外出乎意料地晴朗，阳光从远处地平线射来，白亮得刺眼，可惜那阳光并没有实质性的温度。史蒂夫一踏入机场外的严寒空气，眼睫毛上立即结了一层霜。吸入鼻腔的空气，似乎也带着看不见的微小冰碴，他立即用口罩遮住口鼻保暖，忍不住在口罩后面打了个喷嚏。

“真他妈冷。”朗姆洛抱怨道，白色哈气从他的嘴唇边飘散开。

“上路。”史蒂夫对所有人挥了挥手，大家纷纷爬上租来的七座面包车，向会面地点进发。

虽然路边的植物和房屋都被一尺深的白雪覆盖，但高速路路况良好，罗林斯负责驾驶，史蒂夫坐在后排，忍不住去看窗外蓝底银白勾线的世界。

房屋很快被旷野取代，周围出现山丘，全白的山腰间，每隔几英里便会出现一两栋红色或黄色的木屋。周围的景致固然幽静美丽，但史蒂夫难以想象在严冬中于此居住是怎样一种体验。

不久之后，本就稀少的房屋也消失了，道路变得坑洼不平，偶有未清理的积雪，他们进入高耸的针叶林区，树木密集而茂盛，集体向天空生长，白雪之下甚至能看到些许绿色。史蒂夫为北地生命感到震撼不已。

若不是有任务在身，这本可以是一次有趣的冒险，史蒂夫一直很想去加拿大北部来一次公路旅行，比起加拿大，挪威在异域风情这方面显然更好。

“我们的向导。”朗姆洛突然向史蒂夫递来一个单薄的牛皮纸信封。

史蒂夫接到手中，从信封内抽出可怜的两页A4纸表格，贴照片的方格内空空如也，姓名处写着“詹姆斯·B·巴恩斯”，史蒂夫意外地发现他们的地方向导是个美国人，2年CIA背景，仅在挪威生活了不到3年时间，“开玩笑吧。”

朗姆洛对史蒂夫咧嘴笑道：“是吧？我也这么想，但他是个自己人，我想上头不愿意安排外人参与到这项任务当中，毕竟是收拾自己家后院的烂摊子，让别人知道岂不丢人现眼？”

史蒂夫并不觉得好笑，他仔细阅读A4纸上所写的内容，服过兵役，有格斗技巧，这个叫巴恩斯的家伙并非是什么本地向导，他是小队的附加成员——

就像原先娜塔莎的角色一样……巴恩斯的秘密任务，又是什么呢？

弗瑞曾经喜欢这种伎俩，并美其名曰分割管理，没想到他们的新上司也不例外。

GPS发出新指示，面包车突然拐进树林间一条不明显的小路，地上只有两道浅浅的车辙指引方向，汽车开始大幅度颠簸，史蒂夫再望向窗外时，天色似乎已经从浅蓝转为湖蓝，太阳隐没与树林后。

下午两点，已近黄昏。

面包车向右转弯，突然进入一小片空地，空地上赫然就是他们约定见面的农场房。房屋面积不小，占地足有200平米，房屋接近两层高，却只有一排小窗，均匀排列在墙壁上。

谨慎总是没错，史蒂夫轻拍了一下副驾驶席上特工的肩膀，做出搜查指示，汤普森跳下车，手中已经持有自动步枪，车内人员也做出战斗准备。汤普森步行检查房屋外围，随后走到房屋的卷门旁边，向身后挥手示意。朗姆洛和史蒂夫均打开车窗，将步枪对准不同方向作为掩护。

汤普森拉动扳手，房屋卷门缓缓开启，发出金属剐蹭的噪声，在宁静的森林深处显得异常突兀。史蒂夫感到神经紧张，当噪声平息后，他终于可以看清室内，除了角落里放置杂物的纸箱，房屋内空无他物。

队员们随同史蒂夫下车，罗林斯将面包车由卷门驶入，其他人随后才跟进去。

“时间？”史蒂夫问道，有什么在牵动他敏感的神经。

“1410。”戴利回答。

“有人迟到了。”朗姆洛的语气略带不满。

他们随即听到昏暗房屋内传来几不可闻的窸窣声响，史蒂夫第一个回过头，枪口对准声音的来源。原本堆放纸箱的角落里，有团黑影突然动了动。

“的确有人迟到了。”那是一个男人的声音，话音很轻，带着某种虚假的戏谑。

黑影缓缓伸展成人形，从黑暗中走了出来，小窗射入的光线照到那人脸上。

“准确地说，有6个人迟到了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“巴恩斯？”史蒂夫放下武器，但他的队员们仍然举着枪，史蒂夫也没有叫他们放下的意思。  
  
“罗杰斯队长。”男人终于走到了光亮当中，身着全黑的防寒衣裤，腰带上挂着各种户外装备小包，似乎不像有武器，但史蒂夫并不想为此担保。他的头上是黑色翻毛边带口罩的帽子，口鼻都盖得严实，只露出一双灰蓝色眼睛，直视史蒂夫的方向。男人体态放松，似乎完全不在意从四面对准他的枪口，不过史蒂夫毫不怀疑他的表现源于实力和自信，而非马虎大意。这家伙单薄的履历背后一定大有名堂。  
  
“你了解我们的任务？”  
  
巴恩斯并没有动作，但他的眼角微微皱起，史蒂夫几乎可以想象他在面罩下噘嘴的表情，“你，了解你们的任务，我只是个带路的，导游。我接到了时间、人数和一个坐标。计划了你们的行程和路线，考虑到我不了解大家的组织性和能力，有几套备选方案，68小时、75小时、96小时……”他第一次把视线从史蒂夫身上移开，扫了一眼周围拿枪的队员，“或者更慢，鉴于这次要带的观光客是那种集合都会迟到的类型。”  
  
“操你——”朗姆洛上前半步，视线锁定瞄准镜。史蒂夫立即抬手制止，让他冷静。  
  
“所以说你原先给人带过路？”史蒂夫试图从对方的讥讽中提取重要的信息。  
  
巴恩斯的注意力重新回到史蒂夫身上，他开口说话前总是会等上几秒，一种消磨耐性的手段，史蒂夫还不会轻易上钩，“有过三、五次。”  
  
“我们要抓捕一名十分危险的在逃犯，以她手中的资源和能力，我们有理由怀疑她可以找到足够的火力支援来自保，即使目标只是孤身一人，仍然不可小觑。”史蒂夫这才示意所有人放下武器，“我们根据你的计划前进，但你的一切行动都需要向我报告。再出发之前，我们必须明确上下级关系，保证任务顺利执行，同时也能保护你的安全。”  
  
巴恩斯又盯着他看了一会儿，那眼神让史蒂夫全身不自在——他觉得男人在冷笑，眼里带着赤裸裸的试探和挑衅，至于表面之下，史蒂夫又能看到某种冰冷和锐利，也许张扬的一面只是表演。这男人真的和娜塔莎像极了，要不是他足有六英尺高、宽肩窄臀，是完美的男性身材，史蒂夫几乎觉得娜塔莎会突然包开这层伪装的男人皮囊，从里面走出来。  
  
史蒂夫也期待来自巴恩斯的某种反抗，继续表现出鲁莽的对抗性，拒绝接受部署，拒绝服从，然而出乎意料地，男人突然眨了眨眼，看史蒂夫的神态也完全变了，“你是老大，我懂了。”他走过来，慢慢抬起戴着棉手套的左手，拍了史蒂夫的肩膀一下，身体也跟着进入史蒂夫的私人空间，头部前倾，毛茸茸的帽檐几乎碰到史蒂夫的额头，“你看起来像个通情达理的领导，那么我的安全就拜托了。”他的话音轻柔，受到面罩的阻隔，对史蒂夫来说仿若耳语，但也清晰到能让周围所有队员们听见。  
  
史蒂夫感到一阵窘迫，忍住后退的冲动，在巴恩斯意图经过他身边的时候一把抓住对方的手腕，“你在做什么？”史蒂夫质问道。  
  
“我猜我正在走出这里，取我的车，也许你们应该开车跟上？”巴恩斯毫不畏惧史蒂夫的视线，他满不在乎地歪过脑袋，眼睛微微眯起。  
  
“我刚刚说过，一切行到都需报告，你是否听懂？如果你很明白组织和纪律，也许已经迟到的我们也不必浪费更多时间。”  
  
“好吧，报告长官——”  
  
“摘掉你的面具吧，组织、纪律，还有尊重。”史蒂夫再次打断，那个出现以来一直展现出从容自得的男人眼里终于出现了一丝恼火，一闪即逝，但史蒂夫仍然把它认作自己的微小胜利。  
  
巴恩斯慢吞吞地抬起右手，拽掉口罩，黑色的绒布堆在脖子上，“我的车停放在车库11点方向，现在我们需要由此地出发，驾驶5小时到达莫舍恩附近住宿，安全屋和摩托安排在那里，明天一早改换摩托出行，我们将要跨越北极圈，进入山地后气温会继续下降，天也更黑，每日前进10小时，14小时休整，这样第三天晚间便可到达。”  
  
史蒂夫点了一次头，放开手。  
  
巴恩斯突然挑起嘴角笑了一下，“喜欢你看见的吗队长？”  
  
“什么？”史蒂夫一时没反应过来，巴恩斯只是双手抱胸，站在那里，随后史蒂夫意识到他在说什么——巴恩斯确实有一张英俊面孔，他自己也深知这点，毫不吝惜表现。  
  
即使知道对方只是在为史蒂夫命他摘掉面罩而讽刺报复，史蒂夫还是难以控制全身血液往脸颊上涌。  
  
“我是说，如果你满意了，我们可以出发了吗？”巴恩斯笑着重复道。  
  
史蒂夫清了清嗓子，尴尬地转向朗姆洛，示意众人上车。他在心中暗自咒骂这些见鬼的超级间谍，无论巴恩斯的任务是什么，他必然与娜塔莎经历过相同的训练，他们可以在任何场合下将任何局面在一秒之内转为调情。  
  
史蒂夫正这样想着，巴恩斯走到库房门口，突然又停下来，史蒂夫正巧转头看他，男人逆光站在大门框裱的橙色晚霞当中，二人目光相接。这情景荒谬尴尬得几乎惹人发笑，就好像任何粗制滥造的好莱坞量产爱情电影。然而巴恩斯似乎一点也不觉得刻意或好笑，仍然保持着与先前一样的慵懒态度。  
  
“队长，考虑到我现在的平民身份，以及你对我人身安全的关心——你知道的，我还有个副驾空着。”  
  
史蒂夫一时无法想到任何恰当的回应，他觉得自己似乎在输掉一场诡异的比试，幸好朗姆洛又从车上跳了下来，他对车内命令道：“戴利，上巴恩斯的车。”  
  
戴利立即跟了下来，也未与史蒂夫确认，便听从朗姆洛的指示走向大门口。  
  
巴恩斯似乎并不介意这种安排，他的目光在史蒂夫和朗姆洛之间移动两次，最后看了史蒂夫一眼，终于出了大门。史蒂夫与朗姆洛一起爬上他们的面包车，重新开上林间小路。  
  
“你怎么看？”上车后朗姆洛便向史蒂夫发问，“这个詹姆斯·巴恩斯……”  
  
史蒂夫看向窗外，巴恩斯的汽车是一辆普通民用车——白色RAM皮卡，贴有挪威牌照，毫无特别。老实说，对于巴恩斯，史蒂夫完全不知道该作何感想，“我们有我们的任务，他也是上级委派，也许我们不应该为他分心。”话一出口，史蒂夫才觉得有点讽刺，不应该分心这话他更应该好好说给自己。据他所见，没有人比史蒂夫本人更为这个突然出现的家伙分心了。  
  
“我不太确定，队长，也许我们应该给总部发信息确认身份，以确保他确实是我们的接头人。”  
  
史蒂夫不由得挑起眉毛，“你觉得他身份有假？”  
  
朗姆洛耸耸肩，“我不喜欢他，他看上去与我们的朋友罗曼诺夫太像了，我怀疑他与那女人是由同一个项目被招募……”  
  
看来史蒂夫不是唯一一个注意到这点的人，“但这就可以说通了不是吗？我不信他对我们的任务毫无了解，也许上面正想要委派了解黑寡妇的人来帮助我们。”  
  
朗姆洛哼了一声，似乎并不信服史蒂夫的话，史蒂夫心中有些微不满，他一直是这个小团队的领导，而近来朗姆洛自作主张的情况却越来越多，对他的领导地位也并无尊重。史蒂夫并不是一个计较礼仪的人，但他至少要求自己的主张和意见不被完全忽视。  
  
“我们应该向总部发一份外貌描述，现在就发。”朗姆洛自顾自地说道，“这些事情都是小心为宜，我们可不想在任务当中被人从背后捅刀。”  
  
史蒂夫下意识想要求朗姆洛提出更多实际证据，妄然发信息回美国总有可能带来不必要的风险，但他却突然阻止自己发声反驳。眼前的一切令史蒂夫感到不安起来，他接受命令来到异国他乡，对手是朋友，同伴却愈发不可信赖，旅途的向导身份成迷。史蒂夫突然泛起思乡病，几年前在弗瑞的游说下加入CIA就是个错误，就像娜塔莎先前对他说的，他完全不适合入行。  
  
如果是娜塔莎会怎么做呢？即使有所怀疑也不要表现——  
  
你简直就是“间谍”的反义词，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。娜塔莎戏谑的声音突然出现在脑海里。  
  
“发吧，保险起见。”史蒂夫点头同意道。  
  
朗姆洛命令坐在史蒂夫身旁的佩林拟好外貌描述，佩林打算把小型电脑终端机交给史蒂夫前先被朗姆洛半途接过，佩林有些犹豫地瞄了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫未做表示，朗姆洛亲自过目后才把终端机拿给史蒂夫，史蒂夫只是瞥了一眼，便点了点头。朗姆洛取回设备，在信息中又加了落款，发送了密报。史蒂夫有种奇怪的感觉，朗姆洛似乎比他本人更抗拒巴恩斯的存在，这也许是因为巴恩斯先前给他的难堪，但也许还有其他什么原因。  
  
阳光已经完全消失了，史蒂夫感到疲倦，他听说过北半球骤变的昼夜长短，秋分也就是几周以前的事情，挪威北部的日照已经远远不足半天。可想而知，当他们徒步跨越北极圈的时候，等待他的也许并无阳光。  
  
史蒂夫一行一路上未做任何停留，5小时后便到达另一处林间牧场。  
  
巴恩斯开启了遥控车库门，驾驶皮卡停入库中，史蒂夫示意罗林斯停入皮卡旁边的空位。众人纷纷下车，史蒂夫惊讶地注意到戴利下车时竟然拍了一下巴恩斯的肩膀，二人似乎在5小时内迅速熟络起来。朗姆洛显然比史蒂夫更为惊讶，命令戴利归队时一直盯着他，二人之间仿佛有无声的交流。这一切被史蒂夫看在眼里，也被巴恩斯看在眼里。  
  
每个人都有秘密，每个人都有个人章程，包括史蒂夫自己——  
  
也许他应该就此叫停这次行动，承认失败，也许他应该和克林特一起在去年退休，那么也许他就不再是史蒂夫·罗杰斯了。  
  
“报告队长，现在我可以带你们查看摩托车和装备，并安排各位休息了。”巴恩斯双手叉腰对史蒂夫说道，他已经摘掉了帽子，微卷的棕色头发留到耳边。巴恩斯看起来比史蒂夫先前感觉的还要年轻，也许与史蒂夫年纪相仿。他的履历上，就连生日也是虚假的。  
  
史蒂夫知道娜塔莎的生日便与她档案中的生日不同。  
  
“听着，巴恩斯，也许我欠你一句道歉，尊重是相互的，请原谅我先前的无礼。”史蒂夫对那个英俊的陌生男人说道，如果对方也像娜塔莎一样善于识人，那么他应该知道史蒂夫的真诚。  
  
巴恩斯的笑容突然收敛了一些，他沉默许久，才回答：“我们不需要成为朋友。”  
  
“总没有坏处。”史蒂夫坚持道。  
  
巴恩斯刻板地点了一次头，向大家招手，众人随巴恩斯进入车库旁的农场房。房屋内有数间集体宿舍式的小卧室，每间房屋除了窗户和八十公分宽的窄床别无其他，卧室也没有大门，所有房间相互畅通。小队成员聚集在唯一有灯的起居室内，巴恩斯提出给众人准备晚餐。史蒂夫起身随他一同去看厨房，巴恩斯并未反对，但也没表现出任何热情，他们刚走两步，戴利便从后面跟上来，巴恩斯又恢复了先前那种轻松慵懒的状态——一切都是伪装，这毫无疑问。  
  
当史蒂夫和戴利回到起居室的时候，刚巧看到朗姆洛坐在沙发上操作个人终端。朗姆洛注意到史蒂夫的时候显然正在键入什么，但等史蒂夫靠近，朗姆洛举起小屏幕，对史蒂夫笑道：“上面刚有回信，确认了那家伙的身份，看来是我多虑了。”史蒂夫看到屏幕上是对朗姆洛先前询问的回邮，上面只有一行句子——“可确认身份”。  
  
史蒂夫故意表现出得意的神态，“告诉你了。”  
  
朗姆洛没再做声。  
  
晚餐非常简单，只有烤肠和面包做成的热狗。众人吃完晚饭，听巴恩斯讲解了大致的行进路线，各自回房间休息。准备第二日出发。史蒂夫偷偷转回起居室内，打开个人终端的信息列表，开始逐一撤销操作，在“可确认身份”的信息末尾，几个字母逐一还原回屏幕上，直到信息显示完全，史蒂夫感到心中一下凉了半截，“可确认身份，exp”。  
  
exp——消耗品代称，巴恩斯并不是被保护的对象，这也并非不能理解。但问题在于，不参与任务的巴恩斯为何会有无故耗损的危险？而朗姆洛又为何要向史蒂夫隐瞒此信息呢？  
  
史蒂夫将个人终端还原，走进自己的卧室，他把手枪放到枕头下面，穿戴整齐地躺下，连靴子也未脱下。  
  
看来今后的三天，必然会格外艰辛漫长。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早晨，詹姆斯·巴恩斯又给所有人准备了早餐，把一日行程输入到每个人的GPS中，并仔细讲解行驶路线上的海拔变化。七人的摩托队在史蒂夫看来有些显眼，但巴恩斯表示这种摩托队常见于挪威公路间，而且转入山中的时候，道路上也就不再有车辆经过了。  
  
事实证明了巴恩斯的描述，即使在公路上驾驶，他们也仅仅遇到两组从对向而来的五人摩托队和零星汽车，与他们擦肩而过，转入山中后就再也没遇到其他路人。容易行进的公路上，巴恩斯让朗姆洛打头，他自己垫后，而进入山中时，道路不再明显，地上开始出现积雪，凡遇到上下陡坡，巴恩斯都会从最后超到最前，带大家沿最便捷的路径继续驾驶。  
  
他们连续骑行四小时后在山中停车休整、吃午餐，随后便再上路，这期间众人很少交流。骑行当中，史蒂夫觉得山里没有想象中那样冷，但巴恩斯像他们见面时一样全副武装，头盔下也压着口罩和帽子。休息时，史蒂夫摘掉自己的头盔，鼻尖和耳朵也立即冻得发红，防寒衣下面的衣料因为汗水而潮湿，领口一沾空气立即失温变得冰凉，让史蒂夫感到很不舒服。普通的通讯设备已经失去了信号覆盖，只有卫星通讯装置仍在工作，他们需要以此与总部保持联络。  
  
午后没过多久，本就灰蒙蒙的天色变得愈发阴沉，小队从裸露的山石地进入另一片茂密的树林，前后只能看到队友的车灯。大家都显得疲乏，他们驾驶的速度不受影响，但史蒂夫可以明显看出队员们不再避让地面上满布的粗树枝和岩石等障碍物，机车上下颠簸地更为频繁。  
  
也许他们可以再休息一次，补充能量，继续前进一小时，就会到达今日的目的地——  
  
嘶——乒！  
  
史蒂夫只听到金属撞击的声音，他的车把猛地向一边偏去，是子弹！  
  
在史蒂夫身后的戴利立即转向另一边，避免撞上骤然减速的前车，马达的声音从树林中传来，机车灯光亮起来。  
  
“狙击手！”史蒂夫大声警告所有队员，子弹击中了车把下方立管，并无大碍，仍能正常驾驶，但隐藏在丛林中的狙击手继续超他射击，掀起地面的白雪和泥土。史蒂夫绕进树林更深处以避免再次中枪，他的左侧也传来隐蔽的枪声。  
  
乒、乒——  
  
又有子弹击中金属的声音，随后是一声钝响，史蒂夫前面，佩林的车前轮猛然滞在地面上，不再旋转，他的后轮掀了起来，带着车身飞向空中。史蒂夫掏出腰间的枪，但却并没有明确的射击目标，自己的车队已经乱成一团。  
  
佩林的车子飞旋两周重重地摔在地上，车上的人也头朝下跌了出去被车砸中，车和人在地上滚了两圈便不动了。原本打头的朗姆罗减速下来，开始向森林内看不清的目标开枪还击。史蒂夫从佩林身边经过，掉头回转，来到佩林身边短暂停留，可惜这家伙的脖子已经扭成不自然的角度，显然已经丧命。史蒂夫心情沉重地掉头加速，超过了大家，“向前！先摆脱伏击！”史蒂夫挥手喊道。  
  
其他车子服从命令纷纷加速向前，史蒂夫再次减速断后。当第五辆车迟迟没有超过他时，史蒂夫才想起巴恩斯。他焦虑地回头寻找小队的向导，却发现敌人的机车已经从后面追了上来。  
  
无法停留等待，史蒂夫回身瞄准打头的车轮，两枪便打爆了车胎，机车翻滚着减速，阻挡了后面的车辆，后方的敌人从两侧包抄而上，他们也掏出了枪，开始射击。史蒂夫加速，罗斯林则减速与史蒂夫并行，同样向身后还击，史蒂夫从武器袋中掏出小型手雷，随手丢向身后。  
  
爆炸的声音震动森林地面。  
  
史蒂夫再回头看时，身后飘起一阵黑烟，烟雾中仍有引擎声响，他们还未摆脱所有的敌人。  
  
他的机车左侧突然出现闪光，史蒂夫左前方有一辆黑色摩托车从树林里钻出来，是巴恩斯——这小子倒也知道保命……  
  
分神之中，史蒂夫先听到子弹划过空气，然后是噗的一声，他身下的车子开始颤抖摇摆，有人击中了他的后车胎，该死！史蒂夫勉强控制车把，但他减速的车头正偏向罗林斯已经超出的车身，并撞上对方的后轮，罗斯林的机车摇摆几次才稳住，而史蒂夫的车子则完全失去了控制，开始倾倒滑向右侧的树林，他的左脚夹在车与地面之间，被掰得生疼。  
  
巴恩斯的黑色摩托不知何时出现在史蒂夫旁边，他伸出一只手拽起史蒂夫的左车把，令史蒂夫得以抽出被困住的左脚，巴恩斯让两辆车并排减速，史蒂夫趁机从车上跳了下来，落地时左脚仍然有痛感。他破损的车子被巴恩斯放开，倒在了地上。史蒂夫咬牙快跑两步，追上巴恩斯停下等他的车，他反身坐到巴恩斯身后，巴恩斯的车子立即又向前窜了出去，后面从浓烟里钻出的敌人又已经接近了，并向史蒂夫射击。这次史蒂夫正面瞄准，又开两枪，终于命中两个驾驶员。追逐的机车相继翻倒，所有的敌人都被他们甩在身后。  
  
史蒂夫长长出了口气，他扶住后座，右脚踩在后座脚踏板上，转了个身，变成朝前正坐，巴恩斯的车子却并没有继续加速追赶队友，他们距离前方的队员反倒越来越远。  
  
“车坏了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫掀开头盔，对巴恩斯说道，但对方并没有回答，他只好敲敲对方的肩膀。巴恩斯越来越慢，拐向另一边的树丛。单脚撑地，在路边停了下来。  
  
巴恩斯摘掉了头盔，于是史蒂夫也把头盔摘下来，枪战让他出了一身冷汗，心跳也还未平复。  
  
“我们有上万种不同的方法穿过这片山地，他们知道最准确的伏击地点，队长，这意味着你的队伍里有个叛徒。”巴恩斯毫无开场白地对史蒂夫这样说道，“现在上车。”  
  
史蒂夫站在原地，皱起眉，“听着，我不知道你在说什么，很可能是我们的目标——”  
  
巴恩斯摇摇头，“仔细想想吧，上车。”  
  
这次史蒂夫服从了，他戴上头盔跨上后座，车子很快开了出去，没过几分钟就追上了前面的人。众人在朗姆罗的带领下仍然向原本的目的地进发，巴恩斯则示意所有人改道，他们全速行驶了一小时之后，巴恩斯带众人下了一个陡坡，转到山体背风面，把车停了下来。  
  
众人纷纷下了车，摘下头盔，他们损失了一名队员，两辆车——史蒂夫确实经过了仔细的思考，他听到了敌人传达指令时的叫喊声，是俄语，敌人显然就是他们最需防范的目标，娜塔莎有可能与之交易自保，出卖中情局的信息以获得俄罗斯的帮助——但娜塔莎无从知道他们的驾车路线，依靠他人的保护也非娜塔莎的风格，如果她早已知晓老东家的突袭，恐怕早已溜之大吉，根本不用设置障碍赶尽杀绝。  
  
史蒂夫仍然没有从先前的情境中缓和过来，朗姆洛一下车便大步朝巴恩斯冲过去，把巴恩斯推在临近的石墙上，怒气冲冲地对他吼道：“你是什么人？！你跟娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫有什么关系？！是你泄露了我们的行程！”  
  
“嘿！朗姆洛！”史蒂夫发声制止。  
  
巴恩斯却只是懒散地抬起双手，盯着朗姆洛的眼睛，“我刚救了你们的队长，还以为至少应该有句感谢的话，还是说你们也不在意他的死活？”  
  
朗姆洛又把巴恩斯往墙上撞了一下，“臭小子别想转移话题！”  
  
这次巴恩斯被撞得咳嗽了两声，但仍然不显得畏惧。  
  
“朗姆洛，放手！”史蒂夫抬高音量。  
  
朗姆洛沉默了一分钟，最终不满放开了巴恩斯，退后了两步。  
  
巴恩斯拍了拍胸前的衣襟，好像无事发生一样。  
  
“听着，他们在树林里伏击，明显掌握我们的行动，如果不是你泄露了我们的行迹，你是说我们自己泄露了信息？！”史蒂夫上前对巴恩斯提出质问。  
  
他当然记得巴恩斯先前对他说的话，他的质问也只是出于隐瞒的目的。巴恩斯的话也许是真，也许是假，但无论如何，巴恩斯救起了史蒂夫是不争的事实，如果他想要陷害众人，则完全没有带上史蒂夫的必要，甚至没有再出现的必要。再回想昨日与巴恩斯汇合后的细节，史蒂夫突然察觉到一件令他不解的实事，朗姆洛似乎在不动声色地避免史蒂夫与这位向导有任何独处的机会，直到刚才——  
  
朗姆洛不信任巴恩斯，这点容易理解，史蒂夫也难以轻易相信外来者，不能因为陌生人一句话便把矛头指向自己人。但同时，史蒂夫也感觉到怀疑，朗姆洛知道什么，上级给他的信息是不必保证巴恩斯的安全，而朗姆洛却向史蒂夫隐瞒了这条信息。  
  
史蒂夫突然不想让朗姆洛知道巴恩斯与自己短暂的私下交流。  
  
“我可没这么说，”巴恩斯抱起手臂，表情终于严肃了一点，“我给你们的GPS绝对安全，但你们自己携带的电子设备有没有被追踪的可能我就不知道了。”  
  
史蒂夫回头看了朗姆洛一眼，又转向汤普森，“检查所有设备。”史蒂夫向他下令。  
  
汤普森瞟了朗姆洛一眼，才开始行动，他扫描了所有人的电子设备以及机车，后又在史蒂夫的示意下扫描了包括巴恩斯在内所有人的身体，扫描仪并无警示。最终汤普森看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫肩膀上还背着自己的小包，他摘下背包，交给汤普森检查，扫描仪突然亮起了红灯，发出滋滋的警报声。  
  
史蒂夫盯着自己的通讯装置，内心震惊不已，他转向巴恩斯。  
  
巴恩斯立即举起双手，“你一直坐在我后面，我可没碰过你的包包，你知道的。”  
  
史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，“不是刚刚——”他的视线又一一扫向其他人，这里的任何人都有可能是幕后黑手，他们任何人都有接触史蒂夫装备的机会。  
  
汤普森拆卸了史蒂夫的通讯器，取出了里面隐藏的信号发射装置，“看起来像是苏联制造，而且可以远程激活，一个潜伏的追踪器，甚至不一定是在这里被装上的。”  
  
所有人面面相觑，朗姆洛的表情让人读不出心思。这可不妙，现在所有人都开始变得令人怀疑，史蒂夫只知道自己绝没有暴露小队的行踪，而佩林为此丧命，这事决不能轻易了结——他们是否需要因此取消行动呢？  
  
“别忘了你们还死了一个人，死人也不一定无辜。”巴恩斯说道。  
  
朗姆洛则对巴恩斯直接举起了枪，“把责任推到死人头上对你倒是很方便呢！”  
  
“喂！朗姆洛，把枪放下！汤普森，处理掉追踪器，听着，我们得处理掉所有的通讯设备。”史蒂夫这样下令。  
  
朗姆洛与史蒂夫对视了两秒，脸上有一瞬间的惊讶，史蒂夫以为他还要提出异议，但朗姆洛却示意汤普森执行命令。  
  
所有的通讯设备被一一销毁，史蒂夫整理好自己的背包，重新背上，并对小队成员说道：“我们必须考虑到此处位置已经暴露，今晚不能再此停留，我们还得继续上路。”  
  
“是呀，我们一定不能久留，”朗姆洛说着突然把枪口转向了史蒂夫，紧接着，罗林斯、汤普森和戴利也以最快速度掏出武器，纷纷对准了史蒂夫和他身后不远的巴恩斯，“但是你可不能再跟我们一起走了，队长。”朗姆洛冷笑道。  
  
史蒂夫变得完全静止。


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫不觉得紧张，令他自己都感到惊讶，朗姆洛对他举起枪，史蒂夫紧绷的神经在到达挪威后第一次放松下来。  
  
哈！就是这样了。最令人忧虑的谜团解开了，朗姆洛就是叛徒，其他所有人都是他的随从……还有什么可担心的呢？  
  
别误会，史蒂夫可没有足够的自信能够逃脱四支枪口，事实上，每一次任务史蒂夫都没有十足的把握能够全身而退，他从不为此劳心。  
  
有时候史蒂夫也会怀疑自己最早加入CIA的动机，几年来他不断申请最艰难的工作，可绝不像他的同僚那样野心勃勃，史蒂夫对权利和金钱没有任何期待，在兵役期满之后甚至不再对“为国效力”抱有任何幻想。史蒂夫只知道眼前赤裸的现实，他经过严格的训练，可以依靠自己的技能保一条人命，避免一次流血冲突，阻止尖端技术流入黑市，让异国他乡的某个婴儿多活上一天。  
  
如果你问萨姆，他会说史蒂夫幸存者负罪感严重，充满了盲目的自我牺牲精神，可史蒂夫并没有真正失去过任何亲密的战友，也一点都不想寻死……要较真的话，也许他这些年来确实变成了一个不折不扣的“冒险家”，但至于是否需要给心理医生开支票，实在有待斟酌——  
  
“喔——嘿！这是怎么了？！戴利，伙计？”  
  
“不许动！不许动！别往前走！”  
  
“你什么毛病？！操你！”  
  
“闭嘴！不许动！”  
  
史蒂夫听到巴恩斯在他身后与戴利大声对喊起来，如果史蒂夫可以吸引敌人足够的注意力，也许巴恩斯能够从这里逃脱，无论这家伙是什么人，终归不是与朗姆洛一伙。史蒂夫毫无选择，只能相信敌人的敌人。  
  
朗姆洛用他一贯的鄙夷不屑的表情看着史蒂夫，“说实话，罗杰斯，我已经忍你——”他的话音未落，史蒂夫不再等待，见机上前，右手握住面对自己的枪管，用力向左推去。  
  
废话太多总有可能致命。  
  
“操你——”朗姆洛情急开枪，但枪口已经完全被史蒂夫掰向罗林斯，史蒂夫双手握住朗姆洛攥枪的手，又连扣了两次扳机，打中罗林斯的右手和躯干，罗林斯反应不及，手枪落地，发出惨叫。  
  
史蒂夫用力别着朗姆洛的手臂又转半圈，已经面对汤普森，朗姆洛放弃向前发力，右手后撤，手肘撞在史蒂夫的鼻梁上，史蒂夫不顾疼痛，踹了朗姆洛右膝盖一脚，朗姆洛身体下坠，史蒂夫正准备挥拳，却突然感到上身遭到重击，他的身体向后飞了出去，摔在地上。  
  
是汤普森的子弹击中了他，防弹衣似乎足以防止子弹穿透，但近距离的冲击力仍然让他觉得胸口被大象踩过一般。  
  
史蒂夫在地上滚了几圈，晃过神，有人把他从地上提起来，他前后倒着脚，看见戴利昏倒在一边。  
  
“这条路！”巴恩斯扯着他的手臂绕过山石，向上坡跑去。史蒂夫踉踉跄跄地跟在后面，也跑了起来。身后有摩托引擎的声音，但巴恩斯带的路不易于机车攀爬，朗姆洛被困在下方，只有汤普森一个人徒步追了上来。  
  
史蒂夫逐渐找回了呼吸，他被朗姆洛打中的鼻子还在向下淌血，胸口也痛得不行，子弹不断击中地面，崩起地上的碎石片。  
  
“快！”  
  
巴恩斯向史蒂夫招手，似乎完全不顾及后面甩也甩不掉的尾巴，他们越攀越高，史蒂夫能够听到激流的水声。  
  
是瀑布，史蒂夫停下来，大口大口地喘气。  
  
汤普森从后面追了上来，他还抱着枪，气喘吁吁，然而并没有再次瞄准。  
  
“听着，你从这里下去，三小时到安全屋，休整后继续，越快越好。”  
  
史蒂夫震惊地抬头瞪着巴恩斯，他身后，汤普森服从地点了一次头，看向史蒂夫，“他怎么办？”  
  
“你应该早他妈告诉我朗姆洛还有暗杀任务。”巴恩斯恼火地搓着脑袋，“操你，汤普森，你还他妈的给了他一枪！”  
  
暗杀？暗杀史蒂夫？  
  
“废话！我不能——”  
  
汤普森提高音量刚想反驳，巴恩斯挥了一次手，“别说，时间紧迫，快走，枪给我。”  
  
汤普森立即摘下步枪递给巴基，又从腰间拆下一挂子弹。  
  
“枪里是空包。”他一边说一边瞟了史蒂夫一眼。  
  
史蒂夫下意识地摸摸自己的胸口，也对，像刚刚那样如此近距离射击，防弹衣也无法挽救史蒂夫的性命，汤普森并不想射杀他。  
  
“东西都在？”  
  
“都在，我可以带着他。”汤普森指向史蒂夫。  
  
“不，你不能。”巴恩斯推了汤普森一把，“九头蛇明显想要除掉他，你更加重要，先走，我带他。”  
  
仍然是史蒂夫完全无法理解的对话，什么九头蛇？  
  
汤普森最后向史蒂夫和巴恩斯行礼，从巴恩斯指明的隐秘小路钻进山林。  
  
巴恩斯向天上放了一枪，从背包里掏出绳子，大步走向悬崖边的树干。  
  
史蒂夫想要开口问他怎么回事，却突然间注意到巴恩斯后背上的红色光点，“小心！”史蒂夫用力跳起来挡住巴恩斯的后背，把他向前推了出去，巴恩斯踉跄两步，掉了手中的东西，双手抱头，子弹击中了史蒂夫的手臂，史蒂夫脚下打滑，栽倒在地，狼狈地向前匍匐前进，躲避开始疯狂扫射的子弹。  
  
巴恩斯矮身躲进树丛，史蒂夫勉强爬到另一棵树后，从口袋里掏出止血带，迅速绑住左臂，他看看不远处的巴恩斯，又探头寻找朗姆洛的位置，很快便被一阵扫射逼回原处。  
  
“嘿！”巴恩斯吸引了史蒂夫的注意，他指了指旁边的瀑布，歪了一下头。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉，他觉得自己的身体都快散架了，手臂上的伤口还是没能完全止血，跳悬崖可真不是他现在想干的事情。然而他们唯一的武器——汤普森留下的步枪连同弹夹一起掉在十米远的地方，且已经被击中好几次，不知道是否还能正常工作，他们唯一的机会大概就是逃离。  
  
史蒂夫对巴恩斯点了点头，巴恩斯立即转头跑向瀑布，从悬崖上跳了出去，史蒂夫则紧随其后。  
  
朗姆洛发现了他们的行动，继续开枪扫射，史蒂夫已经无法顾忌自己是否被击中，他冲到悬崖边，纵身跳下，没过两秒钟的时间，冰冷刺骨的水汽向针一样扎在他的脸上，他的身体撞在流水上，和撞在水泥地面也没什么区别，随后冷水从领口和袖口灌进来，瞬间冻僵了他的四肢。史蒂夫只憋了半口气，很快就难以忍受胸口的压力，他张开嘴，冰水涌进嘴里，带来溺水的恐惧感，好在史蒂夫还没来得及真正感到害怕，他的脑袋便撞上了随水漂流的木桩，一下子便失去了知觉。  
  
  
  
“伙计，下次我是不是就要来火葬场领你了？”萨姆站在病床旁边，双手叉腰，气鼓鼓地瞪着他。  
  
“嗯，总算有惊无险。”史蒂夫笑着回答。  
  
萨姆翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，“你到底有什么毛病？”  
  
“这没什么，萨姆。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
萨姆在他旁边坐下来，“听着，史蒂夫，我想你已经听过这话不止一次了，你总是这样，早晚有一天运气会用光，到时候你要怎样？”  
  
“大概会死？”史蒂夫活动了一下僵硬的肩膀。  
  
萨姆表情严肃地瞪着他，“你想死吗？”  
  
史蒂夫立即摇了摇头，“你不明白，萨姆，我不想死……我只是……”并不太在乎活着，史蒂夫暗想，他的性命并不比任何人廉价，但也不比任何人高贵，他只是做他的工作，不在乎做出等价交换，萨姆总是不明白这一点。  
  
“你想死吗？”史蒂夫感到脖子上受力，萨姆突然逼近，掐住了他的喉咙，不断前后摇晃，“你想死吗？你想死吗？”  
  
你想死吗？  
  
  
  
“不——咳咳——”史蒂夫挣扎着扭动身体，有什么人按住他。  
  
“嘿……醒了？”  
  
史蒂夫侧过身，意识到按着自己的不是人，他全身都压着什么，又扎又硬，把他的皮肤弄得痛痒难忍，“咳咳……咳咳……”史蒂夫说不出话，一时间只能不断地咳嗽，他拼命睁开眼，四周都是橘红色的岩石……  
  
不，不是橘红色，是跳跃的火光，他的脸颊上又干又烤，但温暖的感觉总比背后的冷风舒服很多。  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
史蒂夫抬起头，看到巴恩斯坐在什么东西上，全身裹着一块滑稽的大席子，只露出一条胳膊，往火堆里添柴。  
  
火堆的另一边，他们所有的衣服都挂在木棍支起的架子上，烤着火。史蒂夫这才发觉自己现在一丝不挂，连内裤都没穿。  
  
“这是哪里？”史蒂夫艰难地询问道。  
  
“一个山洞，”巴恩斯又向火堆里丢了一块木头，“什么都有，燃料、防潮的席子、压缩饼干，工具和柴火！就是没有衣服！哈……我简直是个天才。”他自嘲地说道。  
  
“你是什么人？发生了什么？”  
  
“我不觉着你有权限了解我的任务。”  
  
史蒂夫坐了起来，身上的每个关节都僵硬疼痛，冷空气接触到赤裸的后背，让他不自觉地打冷战，他中枪的手臂似乎只是擦破了皮肉，虽然疼痛但不影响活动，史蒂夫学着巴基的样子笨手笨脚地用席子把自己的身体裹起来，盘腿坐在身下的另一块席子上。  
  
巴基裹着席子站起来，走到晾衣架旁边摸了摸自己的内裤，毫不在意地把席子扔到地上。史蒂夫瞥了一眼男人赤裸的背影，有点不好意思地别过头，“臭显配……”他忍不住嘀咕道。  
  
巴恩斯笑了一声，一边穿内裤一边回头看他，“我刚才把你扒光的时候都看过了，没觉得你有什么好自卑的。”  
  
史蒂夫觉得脸颊有些发热，巴基重新裹上席子，把史蒂夫的内裤朝他丢过来。  
  
史蒂夫把烤得硬邦邦的内裤收进席子里面，在席子下面往腿上套，费了老大力气才穿好，屁股下面终于舒服多了。  
  
“我说看在我救了你的份上，到底发生了什么？”史蒂夫不死心地再次问道。  
  
“你救了我？！”巴恩斯几乎从地上跳起来，“我把你从河里捞起来，扛着你走了整整一英里！要不是我，你早不知道流到哪条峡湾去喂鱼了！”  
  
“好吧，你救了我。谢谢，现在你能告诉我了吗？”史蒂夫不耐烦地耸了耸肩，“你是CIA？”  
  
巴恩斯沉默片刻，回答道：“原来是。”  
  
“现在呢？”  
  
“国际刑警。”  
  
“国际刑警？这根国际刑警有什么关系？”  
  
“一个人情。”巴恩斯又向火堆里添柴，火光照在他的脸上，五官周围映出摇动的阴影。  
  
“拜托，巴恩斯——”史蒂夫受够了这些间谍的含糊其辞，“我会向谁泄密呢？而且我就在那，还记得吗？我知道汤普森是你放走的，他就是你的任务对不对？汤普森是朗姆洛那边的卧底。朗姆洛为谁工作？！九头蛇又是什么？！”  
  
巴恩斯对史蒂夫比了一个禁声的手势，“别大喊大叫，是九头蛇没错，汤普森是CIA内部调查员，已经卧底三年，正因有他们这些人，尼克·弗瑞才能及时发现九头蛇的清洗计划，幸免遇难……”  
  
“弗瑞没死？！”  
  
“用他的话讲，正在‘收复失地’……”巴恩斯有些气恼地摇了摇头，似乎一点也不想提到弗瑞，他继续说，“让汤普森在任务中顺利消失，这样他的秘密身份得以保全，家人可以免遭九头蛇的报复，这确实是我的任务之一。”  
  
“之二呢？”史蒂夫决定先忽略关于弗瑞的重磅新闻。  
  
“取回秘密文件，”巴恩斯回答道，“和你一样。”  
  
“那我呢？”  
  
“你什么？”  
  
“我也是你的任务之一？”  
  
这次巴恩斯摇头，“你不像他们的一员……”  
  
“从没听过什么九头蛇。”  
  
“看出来了，汤普森也是这么说的。”  
  
“他们为什么要在我身上放追踪器，为什么要暗杀我？”  
  
“追踪器是我放的，他们打算利用那帮俄国佬在路上做掉你，我至少从汤普森那听说了这点，那家伙认为我们应该连你一起救走，你需要感谢他，我可没打算带上个拖油瓶。”史蒂夫满不在乎地点了点头，巴恩斯才继续，“我猜，如果我能救你，不让你死在俄国佬手上，他们必然会再想办法除掉你，首先要收掉你向外界求援的工具，虽然叫救兵是不可能的，但任何消息走漏都会给他们带来不好的影响。我把追踪器放在你的通信设备中，汤普森再去告诉朗姆洛邀功，给他们一个提前动手的理由，朗姆洛必然不会怀疑什么。”  
  
“佩林呢？”  
  
巴基摇摇头，“他和你一样，什么也不知道。”  
  
史蒂夫感到一阵感伤，他失去了唯一的队员，“你们可以直接告诉我……”  
  
“你会相信吗？”巴恩斯冷笑着反问。  
  
大概是不会相信。  
  
“至于九头蛇为什么要杀掉你……这和他们为什么要暗杀弗瑞、迫使玛利亚·希尔和克林特·巴顿退休，并逼走罗曼诺夫一样，这是组织清洗。”  
  
史蒂夫张大了嘴巴，却发不出声音，过了半晌才喃喃地说道：“怎么可能……我们说的可是CIA……”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，“我是该说你天真呢，还是天真呢？”  
  
二人相对沉默了半晌，面对噼啪作响的火堆，巴恩斯用下巴指了指凉衣服的木架旁，“有水和食物。”  
  
史蒂夫看了一眼，实在懒得起身，于是可怜巴巴地看向巴恩斯，“你能——”  
  
巴恩斯立即翻了个白眼，“不能！”  
  
史蒂夫噘了噘嘴，不出声了，他完全不想从好不容易调整舒适的坐姿中站起来，水和食物可以再等等。  
  
没过多久，巴恩斯叹了口气，还是走过去拿起水瓶和饼干，退回史蒂夫旁边，靠着他在地上的干草席上坐下来。他一声不响地拧开水瓶盖，递到史蒂夫嘴唇边。  
  
史蒂夫有些不确定地抿了一小口，随后才伸出一只手，接过水瓶，自己喝起来。  
  
“你到底是靠什么活下来的？”巴恩斯问道。  
  
“靠运气。”史蒂夫把水瓶递回去，默默回答道。  
  
“我觉得自己就像捡了一条金毛狗。”  
  
“狗可不会打架、不会开枪——”  
  
“狗也不会问东问西和随便顶嘴！”  
  
史蒂夫笑了一下，“我还以为超级间谍都不容易被挑衅。”  
  
巴恩斯叹了口气，“遇上混球也要例外。”  
  
史蒂夫抿着嘴转向巴恩斯，对方也转过来看着他，他们如此接近，又是那种自从与巴恩斯见面以来便不断出现的、荒唐透顶又老套烂俗的浪漫情境，见鬼，现在史蒂夫什么都没有了……是的，他原本就拥有不多，如今似乎连组织都失去了，还差点丢了性命，他还怕什么呢？  
  
史蒂夫不由自主地靠过去，他觉得自己一定是疯了，撞坏了头，但仍然不想停止，既勇敢又愚蠢。巴恩斯显得惊讶，但没有躲开。  
  
巴恩斯的嘴唇被火烤得干涩，史蒂夫则刚刚喝过水，他轻轻抿着巴恩斯的上唇，小心翼翼地用舌尖舔了舔。  
  
——没有任何回应，史蒂夫在心中叹了口气，结束这个奇怪又短暂的吻，退回原地，退回到现实中，巴恩斯只是坐在那里，面无表情地看着他。  
  
“对不起，”史蒂夫抱歉道，“我不知道自己在做什么，我大概是……撞到了头。”  
  
巴恩斯什么也没说，史蒂夫只好径自笑了一下，“你到底叫什么？真的是詹姆斯·巴恩斯吗？从007那里借来的假名？”  
  
巴恩斯转头看向火堆，伸手去够了一块柴火，丢到火焰当中，“是真名，朋友管我叫巴基。”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住微笑起来，“巴基，”他重复了一次，“真是个蠢名字。”  
  
“你这个混蛋。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我们有两小时的休息时间，”巴基有些懊恼地看了一眼挂在木架子上的衣服，“实际上是等着外套完全烤干，不然我们难以离开篝火，衣服干后立即出发去另一处安全屋，取武器和装备。”  
  
巴基一边说一边在史蒂夫旁边顺着地上铺着席子的地方躺下来，另一条硬席子在身上裹了一圈，他躺在那，看起来活像一捆柴火棍。地上显然还有一长条为史蒂夫留出来的位置，夹在巴基和篝火之间。  
  
“可以躺在另一边。”史蒂夫指指篝火。  
  
“除非你想被烟熏死，不然就别躺在篝火和石头之间。”  
  
“那你可以躺在里面，靠火近些。”史蒂夫又说。  
  
“我不怕冷。”巴基不耐烦地回答。  
  
但他怕冷，史蒂夫本能地做出推断，从他们晾烤的衣服来看，巴基穿得显然比他更多更厚，而且这家伙总是缩在帽子、围脖和口罩后面，并戴着双层手套，一点都不像耐寒的样子。当然，巴基了解本地天气，装备比外来者更齐全似乎理所应当，但史蒂夫可以肯定，巴基并不比他更能忍受低温。巴基愿意让出靠近篝火的位置，为了确保史蒂夫不会受冻。  
  
史蒂夫也躺下来，学着巴基的样子把自己卷起来，靠着火堆的一边脸颊烧得烫烫的。他歪头看的时候巴基已经闭眼装睡了。一个好心的间谍——娜塔莎曾经告诫他，在这个世界里，没人是靠“好心”活下来的，但史蒂夫却有不同的理解，他宁可带着善意继续活下去，不然一切又有何意义呢？  
  
史蒂夫在原地翻腾了一会儿，无法在坚硬的地面找到舒适的姿势，他想了想，又展开盖在身上的席子，伸出一条胳膊去拽巴基的席子。  
  
巴基当然没有入睡，他先是装作不动，见史蒂夫坚持，便突然睁开眼睛，凶巴巴地瞪着他，“你要干什么？！”  
  
“如果我们挤在一起，就能盖两层，快点。”史蒂夫终于扽开了巴基席子的一角，扭着身子凑过去。  
  
巴基像活见鬼一样瞧着他，但最后还是放手了，“默许”史蒂夫钻进他的“被窝”里。就像史蒂夫预料的那样，巴基并不比他的体温高，他把两层席子叠在二人身上，又把巴基的身体向自己拽了拽。史蒂夫侧身躺着，手臂和大腿都环过巴基的身体，几乎趴在对方身上，皮肤接触的地方很快就变得温暖，而且巴基的身体再结实，总要比地面柔软舒服多了。在史蒂夫调整好姿势和铺盖的整个过程中，巴基身体僵硬地躺在那，一动也没动。  
  
“好啦，睡觉吧！”  
  
“我发誓，罗杰斯，如果你要是会硬的话我一定剁掉你的老二。”  
  
“别这么猥琐，只是为了保暖而已，你能不能放松点？”史蒂夫故意闭上眼，下巴抵着巴基的肩膀，脸上长出的胡渣让他觉得不舒服，又懒得伸手去抓。他听到巴基叹了口气，但却决定配合了，毕竟没有哪个怕冷的人能拒绝温暖。  
  
“我恨你。”巴基小声嘀咕道。  
  
“是吗？真可惜。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
出乎意料地，史蒂夫竟然真的睡着了，直到巴基一点也不友善地用力摇醒他。  
  
巴基从席子和史蒂夫身体下面爬出来，后背上全是硬席子印出的红道，史蒂夫心中有些愧疚，也不知道他有没有真正休息好。巴基看起来仍然行动敏捷，他迅速跑到晾衣架旁边穿上了所有衣服，连帽子都一并戴上了。  
  
篝火已经快要燃尽，巴基离开让席子下面的温度骤降，史蒂夫也只得爬起来去穿衣服，却发现自己全身酸痛，身上还有不少淤青。  
  
“我可没有半夜偷偷打你。”巴基注意到史蒂夫观察自己的伤情，“……水太急，我没有第一时间抓住你。总之我只检查了骨头没断，没有其他地方受伤吧？”  
  
他的语气听上去几乎是在向史蒂夫道歉。  
  
“我敢保证死不了。”史蒂夫对巴基笑了笑，巴基又看了他一会儿，只是点点头。  
  
他们穿戴整齐，把席子藏在山洞深处，拆掉晾衣架，让周围回归自然的状态，最后扑灭了篝火，弄散烟灰。只剩下二人身上的烟熏味隔着十米远都能闻到。  
  
山洞外面还一片漆黑，天上显然也乌云密布，连一点星光都看不到，史蒂夫几乎分辨不出眼前的道路。巴基的山洞里有一副夜视护目镜，他自己戴上，抓起史蒂夫的手腕，开始向前走。  
  
一路下山时，在他们头顶上，直升机的马达发出嗡鸣声。  
  
走到一处，巴基忽然停住脚，贴着史蒂夫的身体把他推向临近的树干，躲藏在树下，没过几秒，白亮的探照灯从头顶上射下来，一瞬间就让周围从全黑变成全白，史蒂夫眯起双眼，等探照灯扫过后，他暂时失去了全部的视觉，闭眼的时候视野中红色的亮斑挥之不去。  
  
“朗姆洛联络的直升机？”史蒂夫闭眼悄声问道。  
  
“不是，朗姆洛没有直升机，那应该是挪威的护林巡逻，一定有人注意到了昨天的枪击。”巴基的声音从史蒂夫右前方传来。  
  
“继续走吧。”等直升机飞过，史蒂夫的视觉又恢复了一些，黑黢黢的树影再次出现，本来可怕的东西反倒变得令人安心了。  
  
“等会儿。”巴基回答。  
  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫看向站在他身旁的人。  
  
对方轻轻叹了口气，缓缓退到与史蒂夫并排，后背紧靠着树干，“暂时看不见，探照灯打来的时候没有避开也没来得及关闭夜视。”  
  
“真希望我也认得路。”史蒂夫想也没想，他握住巴基的手。  
  
巴基条件反射地想把手抽回来，但史蒂夫并没有料到他的反应，一时没有放松，等史蒂夫感到阻力想放松的时候，巴基又不动了。  
  
“对不起。”史蒂夫立即说。  
  
“你吓我一跳而已。”巴基回答。  
  
他们在原地安静地站了几分钟，两只手握在一起，确定彼此的存在。史蒂夫脑袋里飞快地掠过杂七杂八的混乱思绪，他知道自己所产生的感情与处境紧密相关——按照巴基的说法，CIA已经变成了不可信赖的组织，史蒂夫利用现有的假身份回美国显然不再可能，他不知道如何寻找援助，也不知道身后是否还会有暗杀者尾随。现在史蒂夫·罗杰斯与外界的全部联络，都寄托在眼前这个几乎陌生的男人身上。好在巴基到目前为止都真实可靠。  
  
巴基终于离开了背靠的树干，这次他没有再去抓史蒂夫的手腕或手肘，只是维持牵手的姿势带他继续前进，史蒂夫迫切希望在两人隔着厚手套相握的手掌之间，至少有哪怕一点点东西是真实的，任何东西都好。  
  
二人走了一小时，路上很少交流，史蒂夫逐渐开始感到疲劳，关节的疼痛也愈发明显，他不得不专注于迈步，而不再胡思乱想，但巴基却突然把他的手甩开了。  
  
“巴基？”史蒂夫压低声音对他喊道，紧张于暴露自己的位置。  
  
巴基离开他向前跑去，史蒂夫跟上那背影，却也注意到空气中飘来一股比他自己身上还重的烟熏味道，其中夹杂着硫磺的臭气——是炸药……  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫加快脚步追了上去，一小片仍在冒烟的废墟出现在树林当中，史蒂夫一把扯住巴基的手臂，“等等！”  
  
“放开我！”巴基猛地甩开史蒂夫，继续向废墟跑去，史蒂夫身上没有任何可以防身的武器，他紧张地跟上去，谨慎地观察着四周的动静，史蒂夫仍然能感觉到爆炸或焚烧后的余温，脚下积雪融化与土壤混成泥浆。无论是谁毁掉了巴基的安全屋，敌人不一定走远，也许埋伏正等着他们。  
  
但巴基已经冲到废墟当中，不顾周遭，开始用力抬起地上倾倒的木墙，几分钟后，史蒂夫确定他们没有遭到袭击，这才退到巴基身边帮忙。  
  
“巴基——”史蒂夫低头看时，也愣在原地，巴基正从废墟里拼命拽出的，是一具瘦小的尸体，死人的衣物已经被烧焦，但依稀可以看出是位年长的女性，显然已经死去了。  
  
巴基跪倒在地上，弓着后背，抱着那具尸体，也不出声。史蒂夫不知道这是什么人，也不知道该如何安慰他，但他能看出这个正为死者哀悼的男人不是一个人形的空壳，超级间谍与否，他的悲伤和愤怒如此真实，几乎可以用手碰触。史蒂夫小心地伸出手，手指碰到巴基的肩膀，见对方没有反抗才把手掌轻轻放下，“巴基，这里不安全，我们不能久留。”  
  
巴基又沉默了一阵，他最终把尸体抱起来，走到废墟边缘，把尸体小心地放在树边地上。  
  
随后他又回到废墟中开始翻找，不久便从地上拽起一扇仍然连接荷叶的方形木门，史蒂夫上前帮忙，二人合力把木门掀开。木门下是挖出的储物槽，可惜里面所有武器都因为火烧损毁变形。巴基又找到第二个方形木门，他们依次把这里埋藏的所有武器翻找出来，除了一部GPS、三把步枪和一些弹药尚且完好，防弹衣等其他装备都被销毁了。  
  
“你的联络人是谁？我们需要取消这次行动，无论朗姆洛是怎么找到这里的，他显然比我们想象得更有手段。”史蒂夫对巴基说道。  
  
“不，你可以离开，”巴基把GPS和一把步枪塞给史蒂夫，他显得平静，冷漠，但史蒂夫知道他仍然沉浸在负面的情绪之中，这些该死的间谍，越是冲动便越能隐藏，“这里面有汤普森要去的接头地点，我不让你跟他走，是怕你影响他的进程，但如果你现在出发，能在他获得接应前到达，他们会带你离开，也许这样会更加安全。”  
  
“见鬼的安全！巴基，你一个人要去哪里？朗姆洛有三个人，至少三个，鬼知道他们还有没有更多的俄国佬来增援——”  
  
“我先前给你们的地图并非真实地图，即使他们对此有所了解，能够赶在我之前到达娜塔莎的安全屋，他们也无法找到要找的东西，娜塔莎把它匿藏得很好 ——”  
  
“娜塔莎不在那里？”  
  
“不在，她是国际刑警的污点证人，受到保护，只有我能拿回那份材料——该死的，他们杀了安吉娅，我一定要——”巴基的眼神里流过一丝怒火，他打断自己，攥紧拳头。  
  
“巴基，你醒醒！我不知道那边躺的是谁，但我知道你很难过，你要打起精神来……不然是没办法活命的！朗姆洛明显比我们先到了这里，这意味着他们不仅知道你的去向，还比你棋高一招！取消任务，我们一起去接头地点，先离开这里。”  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你能眼睁睁看着他们拿到新型武器的资料，开始生产并卖给敌人吗？”  
  
“你自己说的，娜塔莎把他们匿藏得很好——”史蒂夫双手握住巴基的肩膀，但巴基立即就挣脱了。  
  
他从地上捡起一块木板，一声不响地走到泥土地上，开始在地面挖一个浅坑。史蒂夫想要帮忙，但他觉得自己更有必要站岗，于是他握紧巴基交给他的枪，一直小心地观察周围。  
  
巴基掩埋了他死去的同伴，把所有能用的武器都带在身上，之后才走到史蒂夫旁边，“你再不走就真赶不上他们了。”  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，摇了一次头，“你救了我的命——”  
  
“——我救了你的命不是为了看你把命再白白送掉的。”巴基打断道  
  
“你救了我的命，所以我不能眼看着你白白送命。”史蒂夫反驳道，“你自己甚至知道这有可能是白白送命。”  
  
巴基抿着嘴，不说话了，但他毫无改变决定的意思，史蒂夫至少能看出这点。巴基沉默了一会儿，突然又说：“她跟我说过你，你知道吗？她说你是个固执的傻瓜。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
巴基没回答，只是翻了个白眼，现在他看起来更像是发现尸体前的巴基了。  
  
“娜塔莎？你认识她？”史蒂夫这样猜测道。  
  
“我们曾经一起接受训练，要不是因为她和弗瑞，我也不会掺和这件事。”  
  
“她没告诉你我是好人？”  
  
“你知道我们的第一堂课是什么吗？”巴基双手叉腰，但没卖关子太久，“——不要信任任何人。”  
  
“这样生活难道不辛苦吗？”史蒂夫忍不住问。  
  
“这样比较容易保持活着。”巴基回答，他又望了一眼废墟边的坟包，“安吉娅已经七十岁了……要不是因为我，她至少还能再过三十年好生活，这里的老年公寓条件好到不像话……”巴基苦笑了一下，“但她是这整个国家里，我唯一可以信任来帮我设置安全屋的人……她也同样信任我……看看她的下场吧。”  
  
史蒂夫没有说出“这不是你的错”，以他的经验，这句话不能安慰任何人。他只是默默为死去的陌生女人祈祷，希望她可以安息。  
  
“我们上路吧。”  
  
“巴基，你不再考虑考虑吗？听我的，放弃行动。”虽然未报任何希望，史蒂夫还是再次问道。  
  
“我们无法赶到，已经错过了汤普森他们的接头时间，而接下去唯一的接应，就在娜塔莎的安全屋，所以我们现在只有这一条路走。后悔了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫没有回答。  
  
巴基转身，已经朝另一侧的树林前进。  
  
他们出发时，天空已经从漆黑变成深灰，透着一丝青色的微光，时间已经接近清晨，但距离日出尚有数小时的时间。更何况，日光真的能穿透他们头顶这片厚重的乌云吗？史蒂夫心中暗自忧虑着。  
  
至少娜塔莎不在那里，史蒂夫想，她是个好人，她暂且安全，知道这点总让人安心些。现在史蒂夫的任务，是要保护另一个好人能够从这次任务中全身而退。


	6. Chapter 6

天空没有真正亮起来，史蒂夫只能从自己的疲劳程度来判断，时间已经接近正午了。虽然可以看清脚下的道路，但树林间仍然阴暗，被散不尽的雾气笼罩，能见度一直很低。史蒂夫和巴基没能在安全屋换上更舒适的衣物，除了从山洞里带上的能量棒，也没有其他食物，徒步的行程对身为特工的他们来讲也并不轻省。  
  
好在水源是充足的，巴基身上携带着夹层中灌注热源化学制剂的暖水杯，山间岩石上挂的冰凌融化后就是洁净的饮水。  
  
一路上巴基很少开口说话，有时候他会停下来观察史蒂夫的状况，无论是否看得出巴基口罩后面的表情，史蒂夫总是对他回以笑容。一方面史蒂夫觉得巴基在失去同伴后需要些鼓励和安慰，另一方面他看到巴基把脑袋包裹得严严实实只露出双眼的样子也确实觉得有些滑稽好笑。二人行走了几个小时，巴基终于示意史蒂夫停下来休息，史蒂夫靠在临近的树干上，大口大口地喘着气，身体里本来积攒的热量随着一呼一吸很快就被带走了。  
  
巴基摘下了口罩和帽子，从口袋中掏出能量棒，走过来递给史蒂夫。史蒂夫看了一眼，舔舔嘴唇，摘下手套搓着僵硬的手指，又抹了一把已经长出胡渣的冻僵的脸颊，“还剩的多吗？我并不是很饿，你吃吧——”他刚说到这里，感觉自己的胃部一阵翻腾，非常不配合地咕噜噜叫了一声，史蒂夫本来失去知觉的脸上瞬间热了起来。  
  
出乎意料地，巴基并没有笑，他站在原地，拿着能量棒的手仍然伸在史蒂夫面前，只是看着他。史蒂夫尴尬地回避，低头瞪着地面，仍然没有接过食物。  
  
巴基最终把手收回去，自己打开包装，把能量棒掰成两截，再次向史蒂夫递过来，“不饿也吃点吧，保持体力。”  
  
这次史蒂夫老老实实地接过了食物，送到嘴边嚼了起来，能量棒被冻得生硬，干巴巴的，尝不出什么味道，但总能果腹。没过一会儿，巴基又递来了水杯，用水杯融化的冰凌变成了温水，水杯杯身也暖暖的，史蒂夫把水杯在手心里握了一会儿，抿了一小口，偷偷看巴基。  
  
“干什么？”巴基立即便察觉到了。  
  
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地问，“我是说关于你朋友……”  
  
“她死了。”没什么语气，不带一点感情，这可不是什么好现象。  
  
也许史蒂夫不应该再提起这些，他毕竟只想让巴基打起精神来，不要因为悲剧而变得愤怒而鲁莽，“好吧，真希望一切可以快点结束。”  
  
“结束以后你打算怎么办？”巴基突然问。  
  
史蒂夫想了想，却没有任何的好计划，“你呢？你之后去哪里？”他转而问道。  
  
巴基看了他一眼，什么也没说。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气：“哈，好吧，你的任务都是机密。我不知道我能去哪里，如果可以的话我想和娜塔莎见一面，我需要投靠可以信任的人…… 如果，我是说如果，你不急着走的话……”史蒂夫权衡着利弊，但又实在无法阻止自己做出尝试，“也许我可以请你喝一杯什么的？感谢你的救命之恩？当然，我得先找回我存在奥斯陆的钱包，也许朗姆洛会把我的私人物品统统带走，那样的话就麻烦了……”  
  
巴基看着他，眨了眨眼，史蒂夫被看得十分不好意思，但这次他坚持没有错开眼神。史蒂夫的社交生活并不丰富，但大部分时间他也不会对其他人如此迅速的产生好感，史蒂夫至少不想为自己的无所作为而事后悔恨。  
  
“耶稣基督，罗杰斯，我发誓——”巴基打断了自己，径自摇了摇头，他的表情发生了变化，一瞬间似乎有些愤怒，随后又是气馁，“你知道吗，罗曼诺夫唯一对我说的关于你的事情，她说她试图勾引你，想探知你的底细，但你从来不买账，至少是个意志坚定的角色。我对她说，这人不买你的账也许另有原因，也许我可以试试。她不相信，于是我们打了个赌——”  
  
“于是你们打了个赌——”史蒂夫忍不住重复道，他先前乐观的好心情突然间就消失不见了，天真也好，愚蠢也罢，他自己突然就生气闷气来。  
  
“是的，打赌。”巴基自顾自地继续说下去，不知是没有察觉史蒂夫的怒气还是故意忽视，又或者他本来就是以激怒史蒂夫为目的，考虑到对方的超级间谍身份，史蒂夫更相信是后两个选项之一，“我对她说，没有人意志绝对坚定，如果他不吃你那一套，一定是吃我这一套的——”  
  
史蒂夫总是以真诚对待所有人，但他又换到了什么呢？虚伪的友谊，虚伪的忠诚，虚伪的一切，他突然受够了这些虚情假意和骗局——“是呀，你一定没想到会有这么轻而易举的事情不是吗？操你的打赌，巴恩斯！你们这些虚伪的家伙。”史蒂夫把水杯重重塞回到巴基的胸口，对方被推得向后退了半步。  
  
史蒂夫想要绕过巴基身边，巴基却拽住史蒂夫的手肘，“你为什么不去找汤普森并和他一起撤离？”  
  
史蒂夫对巴基怒目而视，巴基的眼神越是平静，史蒂夫越觉得胸口难受，完全没有注意到突然转换的话题，“因为我是个蠢货，我担心你一个人的安全，因为我——”史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，没有继续说下去。  
  
巴基反复看着他的双眼，“从我们跳崖的地方到安全屋，我们所走的路途最近，虽然因为你的昏迷和我们的休整耽误了几个小时，但没人能赶在我们前面，我仔细考虑过了，没有任何人……”巴基的手从史蒂夫的手肘移动到了他胸前抱的枪上，他把枪身压在史蒂夫的胸口上，让他不能轻易使用武器，“没有任何人，除了汤普森之外——他知道安全屋的地点，他知道我的计划，他可以带人赶到我的安全屋，也可以独自前往。问题在于，如果是他烧毁了我的安全屋，他为什么还要假装被我营救，让我以为任务成功呢？他又为何不在安全屋伏击我们，反而还为我们留下了必要的武器和装备？”  
  
史蒂夫被这个突兀的转折搞得一头雾水，他的大脑拼命运转也仍然没有跟上巴基的节奏，只是一时间忘掉了自己原本的愤怒，“你在说什么……”  
  
“史蒂夫，这就是我面临的问题。我觉得自己接受了假任务，这里有一个圈套，不一定是以我的性命为目的，有人需要我完成另一项任务，他们揭穿了我的身份，却仍然要促使我从娜塔莎陷阱重重的安全屋里取得情报，有人背叛了我的信任，而现在我身边还跟着一个我一时好心才救起的陌生人，谁知道他是怎样的人？谁知道是谁在勾引利用骗取信任？谁知道他不是敌人派来监视我的卧底？谁知道他不肯选择安全的撤离途径到底有什么目的？”  
  
“我没有任何目的！”史蒂夫忍不住顶了回去。巴基到底在说什么？  
  
“是呀，你这个蠢货，同样接到虚假的任务，同样被本应是同伴的人背叛，却仍然相信一个陌生人，我本来只认为你是个不称职单细胞生物，但也许我想错了，如果你不是全世界最傻的特工，就是全世界最高明的伪装者——”  
  
“你是说汤普森变成了双重卧底，他假意被你搭救，实际上是要促使你继续前往娜塔莎的安全屋，取得情报，再……”  
  
“我是说也许你也是他们的同伴，骗取我的信任，监视我的行为，也许这整个任务都是为了让我替你们取得那份情报。”  
  
虽然失望透顶，现在史蒂夫至少了解了巴基的逻辑。  
  
可史蒂夫从未做出任何背叛巴基信任的举动，也从不知道巴基所说的这些阴谋，也许娜塔莎是对的，史蒂夫并不适合这份工作，他是最失败的特工，最糟糕的间谍，他甚至无法控制好自己的情绪，现在竟然因为自己的单纯而遭到怀疑，这可真够讽刺的，“停止你的疑心病吧……也许我是个蠢货，但我不是你的敌人，也学不会你们这些玩弄别人感情的把戏。”  
  
如果说巴基已经怀疑汤普森叛变，是朗姆洛一众的同伙，那么他让史蒂夫独自上路去与汤普森汇合，无疑知道史蒂夫可能遭遇的危险，虽然了解这是巴基对自己的试探，但想到先前那个情不自禁的吻，史蒂夫心中冰凉，难道他真的感受不到一点真诚吗？  
  
巴基放开了史蒂夫的枪，二人站在原地都没有动。  
  
“我们需要停止行动，如果你觉得你营救的人都已经叛变，为什么不听我的——”  
  
“因为我有一件事没有骗你。”巴基看着史蒂夫的眼睛，仍然谨慎而警惕，即使与史蒂夫摊牌也不愿意放下防备，“我的接应地点在娜塔莎的安全屋，我必须去那里，而且以防朗姆洛扔有方法取得资料，如果我无法把资料拿到手，我需要毁掉这份拷贝。”  
  
“我不知道怎么说你才会相信，但我和他们不是一伙的，我不知道任何人的目的，我不愿放弃与你同路是为了报答，为了当个帮手，为了保护你。我会吻你也是因为喜欢你。你应该告诉娜塔莎，无论你们打赌赌了什么，你赢了奖品。”史蒂夫以嘲讽的语气对巴基说道，“我可以给你做认证。”  
  
出乎意料地，巴基并没有再说什么试探或反击的话，他沉默了一会儿，才回应道：“我很抱歉。”  
  
“你是应该抱歉。”史蒂夫毫不留情地回答，“现在继续带路吧，如果你愿意稍微放轻松一点的话，不要再担心我会从背后开枪了，我不会，从来都不会，对谁都不会。”  
  
巴基重新戴上了帽子和口罩，史蒂夫不再能看到他的表情，巴基绕过史蒂夫，开始继续前进，史蒂夫跟了上去。  
  
直到第二次休整之前，两个人没有再交流过，史蒂夫想来想去，心里终于有些麻木起来，自己最该担心的才不是什么莫名其妙生出的感情，如果一不小心送了性命，其他事情也就毫无意义了。  
  
史蒂夫一言不发地找了快岩石坐下来，这次直接接过巴基递上的食物，过了一小会儿他又接过水杯。  
  
“如果你决定与汤普森汇合，我会阻止你，我会告诉你我的疑虑。”巴基突然对他说道。  
  
“你想证明什么呢？”史蒂夫没好气地质问，“我早就知道你不是坏人，巴基，你愿意接受营救卧底的任务，愿意救助陌生人，你无需对我解释。”  
  
“那么你也用不着生气。”巴基对他说，“无论我和娜塔莎打了怎样的赌，那都是在我真正见到你之前。”  
  
史蒂夫不得不对自己感到恼火，对方只需要一句话就能让他本来已经死掉的心情死灰复燃，“我不是个聪明人，但我也懂得教训，巴基，别再说这些没有意义的话了。现在开始，让我们和平相处，争取从这鬼地方安全离开吧。”  
  
巴基耸了耸肩，似乎接受了史蒂夫的提议，但他又说：“这鬼地方嘛……其实并没有那么糟糕，峡湾、森林，全是自然，这里有最干净的空气和水，没有一点人工破坏，有时候能看到成群的野鹿，一点也不怕人……可惜现在我们身上仍然全是烟味，大部分动物都会自行避开……你见过极光吗？”  
  
巴基低头看他，史蒂夫觉得自己几乎可以原谅一切，他只看了巴基一眼，低下头，随便地摇晃了一下脑袋，一点也不愿意继续这个话题。  
  
“冬天是天空中神奇的黄绿色光线，几乎能让无神论者改变信仰，夏天午夜也能看到晴空……真的非常值得一见。”巴基仰起头看了看再次由微明转暗的灰黑天色，“只不过想见这些都需要点缘分……”  
  
“可不是吗……”史蒂夫轻声回答道。


	7. Chapter 7

娜塔莎的安全屋坐落在平坦山顶岩区的凹陷处，虽然周围方圆5公里内毫无树木的遮蔽，但就巴基小心谨慎的前进方式，史蒂夫相信他们脚下的每一处都布满陷阱，险象环生。  
  
“不要踩任何我没有踩过的地方。”巴基交代道。  
  
“如果有人伏击——”  
  
“我们一路上安全无阻，我现在几乎可以确定，他们的计划是放任我们找到那份情报。”  
  
“那为什么你不愿意触发机关，直接炸毁安全屋呢？”史蒂夫感觉自己就像坏掉的唱片，不断重复着同样的问题：为何不终止行动？因为仍要到此地接头。为何不销毁情报？因为反正要到此地接头。为什么不通知接头人更改地点？因为必须要来此销毁情报。为什么不能远程销毁情报？  
  
……对于史蒂夫的问题，巴基从未表现出烦躁，但他给出的回答模糊而前后矛盾。  
  
“那份情报是我们的筹码。”自史蒂夫第一次提问以来，巴基头一回改变了回答的策略，但他透露得仍然很少。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉。  
  
“什么筹码？”  
  
巴基没说话，继续向前，观察着脚下的每一寸地面，他们已经迈过三道陷阱引线，巴基小心翼翼地将所有陷阱解除，通过后又将陷阱完好还原，又有几次他带史蒂夫绕开平坦的道路，特意去翻过耸立的岩石，寻找角落中设置的机关按键，并从机关盒中取出小小的金属装置，史蒂夫可以认出那些机关必然还联通地下的机械设备，它们一定是打开安全屋大门的必要步骤。经过两小时时间，二人才完成了最后的3公里路程，巴基带他绕开安全屋正门，那里虽然有门禁和密码保护，又看起来陷阱繁多，但经过巴基的指点，史蒂夫也能看出安全屋正面的门窗全是伪装，能够开闭的荷叶完全焊死，他们不可能从这一侧进入。  
  
巴基带史蒂夫前往安全屋背面的高地，跨过两米宽的缝隙，跳到屋顶上，巴基把几次取得的金属装置由磁力拼接，竟然形成了一把长方形钥匙，而屋顶上的钥匙孔也已由于巴基先前在各机关处所作的远程设置而点亮绿灯。  
  
二人通过屋顶进入，安全屋内陈设相当简单，只有一张沙发床，外加一张书桌，桌上放着一些杂物和一台款式老旧的笔记本电脑，桌下连接着几台电子设备，设备也相对陈旧。安全屋内并无对外门窗，而他们进入的屋顶显然就是正门所在，当史蒂夫随巴基一起落到地板上，室内并无对外的门窗，只有头顶上方有微弱光源，但当他们落地时，墙角的地灯突然亮起幽光。史蒂夫看到敞开的两扇木门，一扇通往狭小的卫生间，另一扇通往隔壁的房间，从史蒂夫所站的位置看去，那房间里似乎与他们所在的房间陈设相似。史蒂夫不敢随意走动，他注意到自己脚边浮起的尘土以及书桌上笔记本电脑表面所积攒的灰尘，这里似乎已经有一段时间无人造访了。  
  
巴基也站在原地，安静聆听了一阵，随后他蹲下身去，以手指轻轻划过地板上的缝隙，寻找片刻，终于摸到长条木板中间隐约的断痕，仔细看能看出断痕两侧变薄的灰尘。这是一道暗门。  
  
史蒂夫也蹲下想要帮忙寻找开门的方式，巴基却伸手拦住了他，轻轻摇摇头。  
  
二人站起来，又向隔壁房间走去，史蒂夫注意到巴基的身体姿态仍然警惕，却与先前不再相同，史蒂夫又想，如果这真是娜塔莎曾经暂居的地点，室内必然不会设有多重机关，那样的话会让任何身在其中的人寸步难行，无法自由活动。  
  
意识到这点，史蒂夫也稍稍放松了警惕，他不再紧跟巴基，而是注意观察周围环境，想要亲自寻找线索，这室内着实不像是能够存储重要电子文献资料的样子，裸露的灰色墙壁没有任何装饰品，也没有任何机关，任何带门的家具都不存在，更没有史蒂夫想象中的保险箱，也许他们应该拆解那台笔记本电脑和其链接的设备看看。正在史蒂夫寻思的时候，巴基又已经找到了屋内第二道暗门，这次他轻压地板，让方形暗门下沉向两侧滑开，露出下降的金属梯子，整个开门的过程中，就连一点人耳能够察觉的机械声都没有发出。  
  
巴基指了指地下，史蒂夫靠进，巴基抓住史蒂夫的手肘，把他推向梯子旁边。  
  
“这里通向安全的接应地点。” 巴基对史蒂夫耳语道。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头，“资料呢？”  
  
难道地下还有更大的空间？  
  
巴基没说话，只是朝梯子的方向歪了一下头，浅蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他。史蒂夫的眉头皱得更紧，咬了咬嘴唇，强忍住不再发问，巴基仍然注视着他，史蒂夫完全看不透那视线。最终，他按照巴基的指示，从梯子向下。既然他已经跟他到这里，为何还要犹豫不决呢？  
  
地下暗室似乎很深，下方也没有光源，史蒂夫无法看清，他小心地注意着自己的脚底，当他整个人都降至地面以下，巴基的一只脚踩在史蒂夫头顶的第一层梯上。  
  
不对劲——  
  
在此之前，巴基从未允许史蒂夫打过头阵。  
  
史蒂夫又抬头看，巴基的姿态完全不是史蒂夫自己准备进入地下时的动作，他仍然只有一只脚踩着梯子顶端，史蒂夫心中警铃大作，但为时已晚。巴基用力向下蹬，史蒂夫随即感到身体下坠，只得条件反射地抓紧梯子，而他头顶的暗门也开始迅速闭合。  
  
“什——”史蒂夫来不及反应，只能尽力保持平衡，好在梯子很快减速停了下来，头顶上的光线全被切断，周围一片寂静漆黑，几秒钟之后，史蒂夫仍然惊魂未定，脚下的两侧墙壁亮起了微光，光线先充满了方形的空间，又开始向他左侧延展，一条暗道渐渐出现在史蒂夫眼前。  
  
巴基到底在搞什么鬼？史蒂夫咬紧牙看看头顶，又看看脚下，心中充满震惊和愤怒，反倒无法立即隔着暗门发出叫喊和质问，这些该死的间谍，他还以为他们终于达成了某种共识，建立了某种信任，但史蒂夫还是过于单纯了——巴基从来都不是他的朋友，也许永远都不会是。  
  
如果这一切真的都是巴基精心策划的某种陷阱，史蒂夫大概根本用不着关心什么“永远”了，这可真讽刺。  
  
但如果这一切真是陷阱，巴基又能从他身上得到什么呢？  
  
终于，史蒂夫决定先跳下梯子查看。  
  
安全屋的地下完全安静，除了史蒂夫鞋底发出的声音，他一点也感觉不到头顶上巴基的动态，灰色的水泥地面，灰色的墙壁，漫长的甬道看不到尽头。  
  
这里通向安全的接应地点——  
  
史蒂夫回想着巴基的话。  
  
巴基抓住他的手肘，那见鬼的令人尴尬的对视——  
  
史蒂夫突然意识到什么，慢慢把手伸进自己的上衣口袋里，陌生的物体碰到他的指尖，史蒂夫从自己的口袋里取出那把先前巴基用来解锁安全屋的金属钥匙。他把钥匙捏在手里翻来转去，借着微光仔细观察，终于发现了卡扣，拨开小小的弹簧金属片，其下露出特殊的军用存储器接口——这就是那份众人争夺的资料了，史蒂夫几乎可以确定。  
  
见鬼的巴基·巴恩斯！史蒂夫在心中大骂，各种情绪捏住他的喉咙几乎让他喘不过气来，这份资料是巴基的“筹码”，他能够引来敌人并报仇雪恨的唯一途径，但在他去送死之前，还是先要把史蒂夫送往安全的地点。  
  
而史蒂夫又怎么能猜得到呢？是的，他看出巴基为了那位友人的死而悲伤，但不顾性命也要报仇的心态却和巴基给他的冷静印象大相径庭……莫名其妙地，史蒂夫突然想起了萨姆，有那么一瞬间，他几乎理解了萨姆平日里是如何看待自己的。  
  
也许巴基和史蒂夫，无论他们在做间谍这行的业务水平上有多大差距，二人都远比他们想象得更加相似。史蒂夫不知道巴基是否也看透了这点，但这一次史蒂夫愿意打赌巴基还没摸清史蒂夫的底细，就这一次，史蒂夫取得了先机。如果巴基真正了解史蒂夫的话，他一定会知道，史蒂夫绝不会乖乖替他完成交付资料的任务，而放任他去送死。  
  
该死，史蒂夫甚至不会把这份关于武器的资料交到任何人的手上。他把钥匙拆卸开来，用枪柄砸了个粉碎。他不敢在狭窄的空间内开枪，只好把散开的小电路板踩在脚下反复摩擦，确保所有存储器完全损毁无法复原。  
  
随后他重新爬上梯子，想回到安全屋内，但越向上光线越暗，到顶端时周遭已经变得漆黑，史蒂夫用手摸索想要找到开门的机关，头顶的门却一直紧闭纹丝不动。他沮丧地把手掌贴在门上，突然感到轻微的震动。  
  
“巴基！”史蒂夫忍不住叫了一声，就史蒂夫所在地下的安静程度来说，像这样能惊扰地下的动静，一定是上面发生了什么大事。  
  
他不断用拳头敲着门板，但无济于事，只得再次从梯子跳下来，开始沿着地下甬道以最快的速度向前跑去，如果这里能到达某个出口，那就意味着他有机会到达地面。史蒂夫特意在心中记录了巴基带他进入安全屋的路线，无论如何，他可以从地面再找回去。  
  
一边想着史蒂夫一边加速冲刺，他在地下狂奔了五分钟，不断在心中祈祷，顾不上自己每经过大约二百米的距离，身后都会有石门落下，封死他的退路。  
  
终于，史蒂夫到达了甬道的尽头，一块大石封死了去路，史蒂夫看不出任何机械开关，他尝试用尽全身力气去推那封门的石头。史蒂夫登踩地面的左脚慢慢向后滑，但与此同时，他终于感到面前的巨石也被移动了，光线从巨石与墙壁的缝隙中射进来。  
  
史蒂夫怒吼出声，踩住左脚，石头开始向前滑动，倾斜，开始倒向另一边，越倒越快——  
  
“操——”石头门倒了下去，史蒂夫的身体顺势向前跌，大石砸在地面上碎裂开来，史蒂夫四肢着地，被扬起的泥块和雪水溅了满脸，他依稀还听到了女人发出的惊叹声。  
  
“见鬼——”  
  
史蒂夫抬起头，先看清两只黑黝黝对准自己的枪口。  
  
“罗杰斯？”  
  
“巴恩斯在哪里？”另一个声音说道。  
  
巴基——史蒂夫必须赶回去，他从地上跳了起来，冲向面前的两个女人，其中金发的女人灵巧地避过他的手臂，矮身肩膀撞在他的腰上，两个人一起翻到，史蒂夫肚皮朝下小臂被女人扭到身后——他无比熟悉的招数。  
  
“奈特？”他一边发问一边再扭半周身体，把想要骑在他背后的女人甩了出去。  
  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫向后滚了一圈，落在地上，她染了头发，脸上也做了些伪装，几乎看不出本来的样子。另一把枪仍然对着史蒂夫。  
  
“这到底是怎么回事？你确定巴恩斯了解汇合地点吗？”史蒂夫仔细去看仍然拿枪的女人，那是尼克·弗瑞的副手，玛利亚·希尔。  
  
“我确定。”  
  
“这家伙也在计划当中？”  
  
“我告诫过巴恩斯不要在任务途中捡起莫名其妙的包裹。”  
  
史蒂夫没有耐心听两个女特工的对话，他打断道：“我知道巴基的任务，我已经毁了你们的资料，任务完成。汤普森呢？巴基说他会先与你们汇合接头。”  
  
娜塔莎与玛利亚对视一眼，娜塔莎说道：“有另一组人与汤普森接头，一小时前我们与他们失去了联络。”  
  
“听着，汤普森有可能已经叛变，朗姆洛很可能已经知道了这个接头地点，巴基的朋友死了，他把我丢进地道，准备和朗姆洛还有汤普森单挑，我们必须回去。”  
  
娜塔莎与玛利亚再次对视，谁都没有答话，玛利亚思考几秒，终于放下枪，“我们得立即离开，你确定资料已经销毁？”  
  
史蒂夫的大脑飞快运转，他已经耽误了太多时间，观察左右环境，安全屋显然在史蒂夫身后的方向。玛利亚·希尔已经在计划撤离，巴基却还在几公里外的安全屋，也许正在与朗姆洛和他的手下对峙，“是的，我确定，我把它的残渣都仍在了你的机关门下面——”史蒂夫猛然向前跃起，双手抓住玛利亚的机枪，靠自己的力量优势把她的武器夺了下来，转身便跑，多一份弹药总是优势。  
  
“该死！罗杰斯——”  
  
“抱歉，巴基需要支援！”史蒂夫一边说一边冲出树林，重新进入岩区。  
  
如果想要安全通过布满机关的区域，史蒂夫必须重新回到他与巴基所走的路线起点，但就史蒂夫的方位判断，那要花费至少半小时的路程，再跑上五公里，很可能一切都来不及了，他需要更加便捷的路径，远处他能依稀听到零星枪声，这里显然距离安全屋更近。  
  
史蒂夫的身后传来脚步声：“这边！”  
  
娜塔莎超过了他，带他跑向另一个方向，史蒂夫犹豫两秒，跟了上去。  
  
“巴基哈？”娜塔莎怪声怪气地对史蒂夫说道。  
  
史蒂夫没有理会，转而说道，“我们得尽快，希尔已经走了吗？”  
  
“她不会走的，我是她的人证，我本来不该来，不过幸亏我是个无视上级指示的混球，就像某人和某人一样。”娜塔莎边跑边说。  
  
史蒂夫挑起嘴角哼笑了一声，“你觉着我是个叛徒？”  
  
“我只是觉得，你算不上自己人。”  
  
史蒂夫接受了她的说法，不再提问。  
  
远处，他们已经能看到正在与安全屋对峙的特工了，出乎史蒂夫意料的，敌人人数众多，即使多加史蒂夫和娜塔莎作为后援，他们也不一定能够全身而退。  
  
娜塔莎在一处岩石后停下来。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我们应该离开，至少25人。”  
  
“留下你的朋友？”史蒂夫又惊讶又愤怒。  
  
“他本有机会和你一起与我们汇合。”  
  
“不行。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说道。  
  
“我们都知道后果，詹姆斯他——”  
  
“他和你并不一样。”史蒂夫打断道，娜塔莎脸上有一闪即逝的受伤的神情，史蒂夫有些后悔，但他坚持摇了摇头，“告诉我怎么走。”  
  
娜塔莎抿着嘴顿了两秒，“跟上吧，蠢货。”


	8. Chapter 8

史蒂夫和娜塔莎躲在逆风处，空气中弥散着火药味，史蒂夫能从自己躲藏的位置看清朗姆洛暴露在外的脑袋，他当然可以射击，谦虚地讲，他有99%的可能性击中朗姆洛毫无保护的头部，但在那之后，他可以100%确定剩余的敌人能够迅速回击轻而易举地杀死他们。  
  
朗姆洛的脑袋转向另一侧，在岩石后消失了，史蒂夫错过了机会，射击突然停下来，巴基喊了什么，但史蒂夫无法听清他的话，汤普森突然从乱石中跳了出来，他甚至放下了枪，举起了双手。  
  
“……顾全大局是……重要的……”他的话也在风中飘散了，史蒂夫只能分辨出其中的一些字眼。  
  
巴基并没有跟着跳出来，他仍然藏身于乱石堆的某处，他也说了一些什么……有人开了一枪，击中岩石，史蒂夫试图去分辨方向。汤普森仍然站在醒目的高处，身体微微转了方向。  
  
“见鬼……”  
  
史蒂夫的注意力被拉回身边。  
  
“那个狡猾的混蛋……”娜塔莎咬牙切齿地低声咒骂着。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉，他过了两秒钟才意识到娜塔莎并非在谈论朗姆洛，“巴基计划了什么——”  
  
“陷阱，我的陷阱，他会把我们都炸飞的。”娜塔莎话语急促，她抓住史蒂夫的手臂，把他向相反的方向拽。  
  
“等等——”史蒂夫的体重占有绝对优势，娜塔莎也许能够把他打倒，但绝对不能让他挪步。  
  
“詹姆斯能够照顾自己，他不需要任何人的帮助，尤其是像你这种蠢货，听着史蒂夫……”  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“他的朋友死了，他一心要报仇……那种心态会让他处于不利。”他甩开了娜塔莎的手臂，继续向朗姆洛一行前进。  
  
“听着，巴恩斯，我们都知道你手上还剩下几颗子弹，又何必为了——”  
  
他的话音被枪响截断了，枪声紧接着是明亮的白光和巨响，史蒂夫立即回身，把身后的娜塔莎扑倒在地，他们身下的地面在震动，严寒的天气里，热浪一波一波袭来，似乎烧着了史蒂夫的后背，碎石头砸在他的肩膀和护住头部的手臂上，史蒂夫感到头昏耳鸣，他勉强撑起上半身，掸掉身上的落石和灰尘，娜塔莎似乎也没有大碍，她艰难地侧过身，开始咳嗽起来……透过烟雾，史蒂夫再次听到厮打和枪声，“在这别动。”史蒂夫轻声对娜塔莎说道，但他完全听不见自己说话的声音，他这才意识到，也许听上去遥远的枪响也许比他想象中要近很多。  
  
史蒂夫捏了一下娜塔莎的肩膀，转身冲进烟雾中。  
  
黑烟弥漫熏得史蒂夫双眼刺痛，他脚底突然踢到一具横躺的尸体，那让史蒂夫绊了一下，恰好躲过对他头部挥来的枪柄。  
  
敌人显然还没从爆炸中醒过来，像史蒂夫一样重心不稳，史蒂夫夺掉对方的枪，侧身踹在敌人的腹部，对方向后跌倒，脑袋撞在石头上，一动不动了，黑色的血液从他的脖子下面缓缓渗出来。  
  
史蒂夫看到了汤普森，那家伙也死透了，一条腿不翼而飞，身体的其他部分以扭曲的姿势挤在岩石缝隙中，烟雾在逐渐散去，史蒂夫看到了巴基，他就在距离史蒂夫不到20码的地方，手中握着匕首，他的着装与其他特工无大差异，但面部围着一块黑布，显然已经为爆炸做好了准备。  
  
——耶稣基督，史蒂夫心想，他真的准备一个人干掉朗姆洛的小队。  
  
史蒂夫看到了更多尸体，以及另一个爆炸中幸存的敌人，他在巴基身后六点钟方向，已经找到了射击的角度，史蒂夫先举起了枪。  
  
子弹飞过的路径引起了巴基的注意，他制住眼前的敌人回头去看身后头部中弹的倒霉鬼。  
  
随后他向史蒂夫的方向转过头，巴基的视线经过史蒂夫，但却立即折返停留在史蒂夫身后的某处，那本应该给史蒂夫带来足够的警示，但他已经来不及做出反应。随后的一切在史蒂夫的意识里仿佛慢镜一样徐徐展开，史蒂夫觉得自己看到巴基略微放大的瞳孔，巴基从被匕首刺中颈部的特工手中夺过枪，巴基朝史蒂夫的方向举起枪。  
  
史蒂夫听到第一声枪响，听上去很遥远，但不是从面前传来的——  
  
他的后背遭到猛烈撞击，令他整个人向前栽倒，先是想要呕吐的感觉，随后才是灼烧和疼痛，又是接连两声枪响，史蒂夫再次感到撞击，他甚至分辨不出这次是哪里中弹，但他继续倒下去，脸颊砸在坚硬冰冷的岩石表面，史蒂夫感到无法呼吸，有人朝他跑过来，地面还在震动，周围还有枪响，不知过了多久枪声才停下。  
  
有人把他的身体翻转过来。  
  
史蒂夫仍在因为先前的爆炸耳鸣，他什么也听不到，视线一片模糊，随后他看到了金色头发的娜塔莎，她看起来奇怪极了，史蒂夫心想，在他的记忆里，红发才是女特工的标志。有人按着他的腹部，那让史蒂夫感到疼痛难忍，他想扣开压在腹部的那双手，但史蒂夫自己的手指绵软无力。  
  
巴基……  
  
他看清了巴基的面孔，巴基的嘴巴一张一合，他在说话，但史蒂夫听不见一点声音，巴基看起来十分忧虑。  
  
别担心，史蒂夫想说，但巴基摇了摇头，他对娜塔莎说了些什么，那样子几乎像是在喊话，娜塔莎一只手垫在史蒂夫的脑袋下面，另一只手用力揉着耳朵。巴基的胸口起伏，他的呼吸看起来很急促，他低下头对史蒂夫说话，但史蒂夫仍然什么也听不到，巴基仍然继续说着……  
  
咖啡……巴基的口型似乎提到咖啡这个词，史蒂夫眨了眨眼，那完全不合逻辑。  
  
抱歉……史蒂夫想说，他张开嘴，但是并没有嘴唇分开的感觉，又一阵恶心和晕眩，史蒂夫的视线再次开始模糊不清，巴基和娜塔莎慢慢消失成了一片白色光晕。  
  
史蒂夫逐渐失去了意识。  
  
  
  
“伙计，下次我是不是就要来火葬场领你了？”萨姆站在病床旁边，双手叉腰，气鼓鼓地瞪着他。  
  
“嗯，总算有惊无险。”史蒂夫笑着回答。  
  
“这没什么，萨姆。”史蒂夫又说。  
  
萨姆瞪着他，“你想死吗？”  
  
史蒂夫立即摇了摇头，“你不明白，萨姆，我不想死……我……我好像遇到了一个人……”  
  
  
  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼，有什么东西绑在他的脸上，床边的仪器发出滴答的声响。  
  
床边的红发女人合上报纸，从椅子上站了起来，她看了史蒂夫一眼，走到门边，又走回来。很快有医生出现在史蒂夫周围。  
  
“早上好，罗杰斯先生，我能叫你史蒂夫吗？我是萨尔玛·巴普蒂斯塔医生，如果你听得到我的声音，就眨一下眼睛。”  
  
史蒂夫眨了一下眼，随后又眨了一下，他感觉自己的身体软绵绵的，没有一处听自己的使唤，他感到一瞬间的恐慌，但随即意识到有人握住了他的手——还好，至少他的上半身没有瘫痪。  
  
“别担心，史蒂夫，我们认为你会100%恢复健康。”女医生掏出手电筒，史蒂夫感到自己的眼皮被粗暴地翻了一下，随后是另一只眼——  
  
史蒂夫想要反抗，但娜塔莎仍然攥着他的手。  
  
史蒂夫的手臂上感到刺痛，没过两秒便眼皮发沉，再次昏睡过去。  
  
他第二次醒来的时候巴基在他的病房里，史蒂夫的嘴巴上仍然绑着呼吸机，他昏昏沉沉的，眼皮都难以抬起来，巴基走向病房门口，不、不、不……史蒂夫想说，医生熟悉的面孔很快出现了，但史蒂夫记不起她的名字，史蒂夫一点也不喜欢他的医生，史蒂夫不喜欢任何医生。  
  
这次巴基握着他的手，女医生没有再翻他的眼皮，她查看了史蒂夫床头的仪器，不断说着话，但史蒂夫的反应迟缓，他无法理解那些话语的含义，医生记录下仪器上的各种读数，并再次掏出注射器——  
  
史蒂夫努力摇头，但他脑袋的活动范围十分有限，巴基的手掌贴到他的脸颊边缘，碰触让他停下来。  
  
医生很快就离开了，史蒂夫再次变得愈加昏沉，但这次他没有很快入睡，巴基待在他的床边上，仍然握着他的手。  
  
“……不知道你还记得多少，”史蒂夫开始听懂巴基的话，“但是我得请你喝一杯，当然了，等你好起来，你可能得有一段时间不能享受咖啡和酒精了……我得感谢你，你救了我一命，伙计……”  
  
史蒂夫不知道他在说什么，显然是巴基和娜塔莎救了自己……是巴基救了他，他不是巴基的任务，汤普森才是……但巴基救了他，无论如何应该道谢的都是史蒂夫才对。  
  
巴基叹了口气，手指轻轻理着史蒂夫的头发，那让史蒂夫觉得安心。史蒂夫眨了两次眼，最终抵挡不过睡意。  
  
“……我到底该拿你怎么办……”在入睡之前，史蒂夫听到巴基这样说。  
  
等到史蒂夫真正清醒过来，巴基便没再出现过了。史蒂夫不知道自己是否真的获得了邀请，还是说一切只是史蒂夫半梦半醒中的想象。  
  
根据娜塔莎所说，史蒂夫昏迷了将近一周的时间，经过一次转院以及两次危险的手术，最终依靠健康的身体安然度过危机，没有留下永久性伤害。史蒂夫仍然没有记住名字的医生告诉他，只要经过三个月左右的复建，史蒂夫便会完好如初。  
  
史蒂夫休养的医院在国际刑警总部里昂，他的独立病房在医院高层，能够看到医院前的花园和停车场，史蒂夫的两个邻居都仍然处于昏迷当中，还有一位严重烧伤的患者，当史蒂夫在病房过道散步的时候，偶尔能看到那个被包成木乃伊的可怜男人。两周后，史蒂夫基本恢复了正常活动，虽然身体仍然虚弱，而且还要忍受疼痛或是止疼药带来的昏沉麻木，但史蒂夫已经开始考虑如何能从无聊的病房中脱逃。他想念纽约，想念萨姆和他的朋友们，他给萨姆打过电话，但没有告诉他发生了什么，萨姆还以为他结束工作后在里昂度假，言语中充满了羡慕嫉妒甚至还带点怨恨，他可不知道史蒂夫才是那个心怀嫉妒的人，他不知道史蒂夫到底有多想回纽约。  
  
问题在于，史蒂夫什么都没有，他没有身份证件，没有私人物品，除了医院给他的露屁股的病号服，他甚至没有出门穿的衣服。  
  
尼克·弗瑞的到访为史蒂夫解决了一些问题，虽然史蒂夫见到弗瑞的第一反应是想要给他一拳，但弗瑞拿出了史蒂夫的新护照、新手机还有信用卡。  
  
“美国那边我们基本搞定了……”弗瑞站在史蒂夫病房的窗户边，背对着他。史蒂夫很想把弗瑞顺着窗户扔出去，“你已经可以安全回国，并恢复原先的职务。当然，外勤任务会大大减少，我们急于补充新鲜血液，招新才是最重要的。”  
  
沉默了半晌，史蒂夫说道：“你得先给我一个不辞职的理由。”  
  
弗瑞转过身，“我很抱歉，队长，但是。”他并没有继续说下去的打算。  
  
“你交给詹姆斯·巴恩斯的任务——”  
  
“你大概可以想象，他现在已经不再接我的电话了。”弗瑞的脸上露出恼火的表情。  
  
“你害死了他的朋友。”史蒂夫不客气地说道。  
  
“我并不知道汤普森，他帮助我逃过一次暗杀。”  
  
史蒂夫感到一阵气馁，他举起手臂，又放下，最终说道：“你这样下去，可以逃过一次，但逃不过永远。”  
  
“也许吧。”弗瑞回答，“但在永远之前，我们还有许多事情要做，我们还需要你，史蒂夫。”  
  
弗瑞离开了，史蒂夫做好了出院的准备，他在法国的购物网上买了些衣服，打电话预定了从巴黎转机飞往纽约的机票，头等舱，弗瑞至少欠他这笔费用。史蒂夫叫好了出租车，来到医院门口，却看到娜塔莎靠在她的布加迪旁边，斜眼看着停在她前面的出租车司机。  
  
史蒂夫尴尬地用他生疏的法语向出租车司机道歉，出租车司机喋喋不休地说着史蒂夫完全听不懂的（很可能是脏话的）句子，坐进车里，重重地摔上车门开走了。娜塔莎露出欠扁的微笑，朝出租车离开的方向招了招手。  
  
“我早就向他说过抱歉了。”  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，坐进副驾驶席。  
  
“如果你想知道的话，詹姆斯无法来送你，他不在法国。”娜塔莎发动了汽车。  
  
“他不需要来送我。”史蒂夫嘴上这么说，但心中不由思量自己是否还有可能见到那个人，自己是否还应该见那个人——他不喜欢这种感觉，他不喜欢怀念糟糕的东西。  
  
没什么比冰冷阴暗的挪威森林更糟糕了。  
  
娜塔莎的跑车在街道上穿行，惹来不少来自其他车辆的鸣笛警告，史蒂夫看了看道路两旁的限速标志，又看了看娜塔莎的仪表盘，“如果我们被警察拦下来——”  
  
娜塔莎挑起眉毛，对史蒂夫微笑，她操作了几下车载系统，车窗前突然闪起了红蓝相间的刺眼光亮，警笛鸣响了一次，“詹姆斯让我借用他的车。”  
  
史蒂夫有些惊讶地打量了一下车内，但随即又觉着巴基也许确实会把自己的薪水花费在这些漂亮精密的机械上。  
  
他对詹姆斯·巴恩斯一无所知。  
  
“他告诉我你们打了个赌……”史蒂夫望着车窗外飞速掠过的风景，他从未来过里昂，但现下完全没有心思流连。  
  
娜塔莎沉默驾驶，机场距离市区仅有20分钟的车程，又或者娜塔莎实在超速太多，史蒂夫已经能够看到航站楼的标志，他以为自己不会得到回应了，但娜塔莎突然说道：“你是想告诉我他赢了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫抿起嘴，“是啊，我正想告诉你这个。”他坦白道。  
  
汽车停在了落客区，娜塔莎显然没有久留的意思，她从史蒂夫身前的手套箱中取出了一个白信封，递到史蒂夫面前，“你确实令人出乎意料。”  
  
“这是什么？”史蒂夫问。  
  
但娜塔莎没有回答，她隔过史蒂夫，为他推开了车门，“现在，滚出我的汽车吧。”  
  
“我还以为这是巴基的汽车。”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“我开的汽车。”  
  
“再见，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫转身准备下车。  
  
娜塔莎轻轻按了一下他的肩膀，史蒂夫回过头，娜塔莎在他的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，“再见，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，拿着娜塔莎交给他的信封下了车。  
  
史蒂夫没有行李，登机手续极为简单，他在戴高乐机场转机的时候给萨姆买了两瓶红酒，并把这笔账也记在了弗瑞头上，直到从巴黎飞往纽约的飞机起飞，史蒂夫才打开那个并未封口的白信封。  
  
信封里只有一张对折的复印纸，上面手写着两行字，下面有巴基的落款，字写得匆忙潦草，但最后的一串坐标数字清晰可辨别。  
  
“如果你坐飞机抵达奥斯陆，给我半天时间，把所有物品存在中央车站，租车，第二天15点，我等你。”  
  
史蒂夫把纸装回信封里，又把信封对折装进上衣口袋中。  
  
史蒂夫不喜欢怀念糟糕的东西。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了苏萨X卡特，预警一下，因为是AU所以就胡编了。

史蒂夫并未前往奥斯陆赴约，第一个月是因为伤痛，第二个月是因为没完没了的招聘演说，第三个月是因为佩吉的婚礼、圣诞还有新年。转眼间，史蒂夫办公桌上的台历换了年份，他想，那张来自巴基的邀请函，大概早就过期了吧。他扔掉了信封，只有手写的纸条仍然留在他的床头柜里，现在史蒂夫不愿打开自己的床头柜抽屉，就好像小孩子害怕夜晚的衣橱。  
  
“老兄，我觉着你自打去年从欧洲回来，就不太对劲。”萨姆将刚满两周岁的曼迪·苏萨举起来、放到地上、再次举起来，小女孩咯咯地笑个不停。  
  
史蒂夫是曼迪的教父，偶尔会充当保姆的角色，曼迪的母亲佩吉·卡特是史蒂夫的至交好友，二人的父辈——约瑟夫·罗杰斯和哈里森·卡特也曾是战友。哈里森·卡特上校在史蒂夫父母相继去世后一直照顾史蒂夫的生活。一直以来，史蒂夫都觉得自己没什么好失去的，包括几次九死一生的经历，包括他在里昂医院第一次清醒之后，都未改变过这样的想法。直到在伦敦生活了十二年的卡特夫妇借由女儿婚礼的机会搬回纽约定居，史蒂夫再次被邀请参加卡特一家的圣诞聚会，阿曼达·卡特站在家门口像拥抱迈克尔和佩吉一样拥抱史蒂夫，祝他圣诞快乐，曼迪·苏萨的小手紧抓着史蒂夫的衣领不肯放松，他才突然感到莫名的恐慌，史蒂夫还有很多可能失去的东西，如果他的生命在此刻终结，他便无法在卡特夫妇度过晚年时为他们的生活提供更多便利，他便无法看到曼迪·苏萨进入小学、升入初中，变成像她父母一样的年轻人，或是完全不同的人，史蒂夫将会失去了解未来的机会。  
  
史蒂夫靠在长椅椅背上，双手捧着外卖咖啡，天气已经逐渐转暖了，在公园里嬉戏奔跑的孩子们换上了五颜六色的单衣，史蒂夫却仍然下意识地抱着咖啡杯取暖。  
  
“我们不能老在一起待着，人们会误解我们是一对儿，还领养了小孩。”萨姆继续说道，天知道萨姆有多么喜欢卡特家的小姑娘，这大概是由于曼迪最早学会的单词不是爸爸妈妈，不是史蒂夫，而是“萨萨叔”。  
  
史蒂夫笑了一下，“没人会误解我们是一对儿的。”  
  
“那位穿紫色风衣的女士已经对我笑了三次。”  
  
史蒂夫顺着萨姆的目光看过去，“大概是因为你的头顶上绑着一对兔耳朵？”  
  
萨姆晃了晃脑袋，头上的兔耳朵头饰跟着左右摇摆，曼迪的一只小手猛拍在萨姆头顶上——萨姆嗷地叫了一声，那小家伙的力气可真的不容小觑。  
  
再者说了，那位穿紫色风衣的女士名叫萨曼莎·卡马乔，与史蒂夫住在同一个住宅区的单身母亲，即使史蒂夫明确表示过自己的性取向，仍然被她一厢情愿地认为那只是史蒂夫回绝追求的借口，萨姆最多只会被她认作是史蒂夫找来的假男友。  
  
“话说佩吉给你注册的交友网站就真的没人再搭理你了吗？”萨姆改变了战略，“你应该考虑一下不穿上衣的头像照片。”  
  
“我删掉了账号。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“我遇到一个人。”在萨姆开口教育他之前史蒂夫坦白道。  
  
“什么人？是谁？我认识吗？什么时候？在哪？”萨姆瞪大眼睛，随后变得气鼓鼓的，显然在埋怨史蒂夫隐瞒事实。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他不知道该怎么谈论这件事，不知道该如何告诉萨姆，他突然对毫无意义地网友见面完全失去了兴趣，甚至不再愿意接受酒吧里的免费饮料，受伤的借口早就不好用了，但史蒂夫还是停掉了所有夜生活娱乐活动。  
  
他的全部心思，都花费在一个陌生人身上，一个陌生人的虚假关怀和笑容。六个月之后，史蒂夫甚至不确定哪些事情真实发生过，哪些事情只是他在死亡边缘产生的幻觉。  
  
“在欧洲。”史蒂夫回答道，他不能把自己的忧愁全怪罪到巴基头上，史蒂夫甚至不觉着自己的情绪属于忧愁，他只是突然爱上了一个人呆在家里，躺在沙发上看些闲书，一个人发呆。当佩吉和丹尼尔外出约会的时候，还有曼迪·苏萨用她的小个头儿沾满史蒂夫整个傍晚。  
  
“所以是异地恋喽？”萨姆也跟着叹了口气，眼神中带着同情，他把曼迪·苏萨放到地上，捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，脑子里大概在想着所有异地恋情的弊端和现实问题。  
  
史蒂夫并没有那些现实问题，他甚至没有一段恋情，史蒂夫所拥有的，不过是北方森林里一段不真实的记忆。  
  
“我不知道，我们没再联系过，我没有他的联系方式。”这至少是事实，大概可以算作事实，史蒂夫假设一切邀请总有期限。  
  
“什么意思，你们分手了——”萨姆瞪大眼睛，“或者你是说自打你从欧洲回来就失去了联络？！见鬼的史蒂夫，你可是CIA——你可是个超级间谍，之类的，无论如何，难道你连一个电话号码都搞不到吗？！”  
  
史蒂夫撇了撇嘴，也许他有50%的机会，谁知道呢，但是，“他才是娜塔莎的老同事，我不是也从未接到过任何来电吗？”  
  
“你把我的好朋友怎么了？！”萨姆眯起眼睛，严肃质问道，他抱起曼迪·苏萨，“这个人绝对不是史蒂夫叔叔——”曼迪抬起小手，探着身体在史蒂夫脸颊上按了一下，大概是碰到史蒂夫脸颊上的胡渣，她很快把手缩回去，一边呵呵笑一边搓着手心，她有着和母亲一样的棕色卷发和开朗笑容。  
  
史蒂夫明白萨姆的意思：史蒂夫·罗杰斯从来不是一个犹豫不决的人，也从来不会胆怯，见鬼的，他甚至在最不该放纵的时刻去试探过——但那也许就是问题所在吧，史蒂夫尊重他人的拒绝。一切在还未开始的时候就已经结束了。也许巴基的邀请只是想还他一个人情，那家伙像是会这么做的人……  
  
史蒂夫想要的可不是让巴基还人情。  
  
“总之我们也不适合。”史蒂夫摇了摇头，把空掉的咖啡杯抛向远处的垃圾桶，纸杯子弹了两下，最终掉进黑洞里。  
  
萨姆翻了个白眼，“无论你们适合不适合，都救不了你的相思病，如果你不做点什么的话——”  
  
“是的，是的，‘孤老终生’。”就好像那是一件什么大不了的坏事一样，除了，几个月之前，那真的变成了一件坏事。  
  
“我是想说如果你不做点什么的话，你就真的会孤老终生了。”  
  
“这和我说的有什么区别吗？”史蒂夫翻了个白眼。  
  
“当然了。”萨姆回答。  
  
史蒂夫知道，萨姆是对的。萨姆总是对的。  
  
  
  
史蒂夫再次见到巴基的时候完全出乎意料。  
  
考虑到上千人参加的国际会议以及无比混乱的展区与会议安排，史蒂夫和自己的同事已经成功走散了，他也没有见过同来参会出席演讲的萨姆，但却在3号会议厅的角落里看到了巴基。巴基的头发剪短了一些，与穿着西服套装准备的女同事站在一起，自己却是牛仔裤、polo衫和黑色皮夹克外套的装扮。  
  
史蒂夫愣在原地。  
  
“好久不见。”  
  
史蒂夫吓了一跳，他转过身，头发恢复红色的女特工站在那里，双手抱胸。史蒂夫脸上的表情一定愚蠢极了，因为娜塔莎露出了愉快的微笑。史蒂夫再回头去看，投影屏幕上已经打出了第21届社会学与犯罪研究国际会议的字样，巴基的同事已经站在讲台前，巴基朝他和娜塔莎的方向走过来。  
  
史蒂夫低下头，感到局促不安，他不明白为什么一个陌生人的存在可以以如此剧烈的方式影响他的每一根神经。  
  
“嗨。”巴基简短地向二人打招呼，似乎完全没有史蒂夫这般的顾虑。  
  
“你好啊，跟踪狂。”娜塔莎对巴基说道。  
  
“闭嘴吧，”巴基回答，他的双手插进裤兜里，“你不需要准备自己的演讲吗？”  
  
“是的，”娜塔莎转向史蒂夫，“我在4号厅，隔壁，我得过去了，有机会再聊。”  
  
直到娜塔莎转身离开，史蒂夫才意识到自己一句话也没能对她说。  
  
巴基转过来面对史蒂夫，仍然是一副慵懒的表情，带着他们第一次见面时那种近乎冷漠的高深莫测的微笑，史蒂夫有一种想要撕破那张英俊面孔的冲动——  
  
或者也许，他还想做些别的什么。  
  
“你看起来恢复得不错。”巴基打量着史蒂夫，缺乏运动让史蒂夫在伤愈后反倒长了两公斤体重，是时候恢复健身计划了。  
  
史蒂夫咽了口吐沫，点了点头，“我很走运。”他引用了自己主治医师的话，说了句不怎么地道的法语。  
  
“那么糟糕吗？”巴基显然听出了他的抱怨，真的露出笑容，眼角微微皱起来，史蒂夫错开视线。  
  
“你们从法国来？”史蒂夫转而问道。  
  
巴基摇摇头，“华盛顿。”  
  
只要四小时的车程。  
  
“工作？”  
  
“是的。”巴基没有做出更多的解释说明，史蒂夫看到他胸前挂的名牌上写着国际警察组织，却并不是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的名字。  
  
“秘密任务？”史蒂夫忍不住继续问。  
  
巴基再次摇头，但他仍然不打算继续这个话题，“顶替一个同事而已，娜塔莎把我的信交给你了么？”  
  
史蒂夫的视线移向地面，“嗯。”  
  
“你一直没来。”巴基陈述道。  
  
“如果我现在到达奥斯陆，你也很难在15小时内赶回去，每天只有一趟直飞航班不是吗？”  
  
如果史蒂夫泄露了自己对这趟航线的关注程度，巴基并没有对此作出评价，“但你现在并不在奥斯陆。”  
  
“如果我在呢？”史蒂夫为自己的无理取闹感到荒谬，但他就是完全失去了控制言语的能力，也许他还对其他什么也失去了控制，史蒂夫不敢轻易断言。  
  
巴基叹了口气，“如果你在，我也会在。”  
  
史蒂夫固执地咬着嘴唇，最终他问道：“你到底在说什么呢？”  
  
“我在说，”巴基停顿了片刻，“我想我之前没来得及感谢你——”  
  
“你救了我的命，我帮了你的忙，我们也许扯平了，或者我还欠着你什么。”史蒂夫打断他。  
  
“你真是令人不可置信——”巴基扭过头，他的同事正在看这边，并向他招手，巴基回以点头示意，“总之那个邀请仍然有效。”他最后对史蒂夫说道，转身准备离开。  
  
“任何邀请都有过期的时候。”  
  
“如果它过期了，我会让你知道的。”  
  
巴基走回同事身边。  
  
会议单元的主持人已经入场，随后有意愿旁听的人员也纷纷进入3号厅落座，巴基没有再看向史蒂夫这边，演讲结束后，他和同事一起退到最后排的座位，在第二位演讲者结束答疑之后，史蒂夫再回头看的时候，巴基已经消失了。  
  
史蒂夫花费了一下午的时间在会场寻找自己的同事，还有萨姆或者娜塔莎，又或者他不愿意承认自己仍然在不自觉地寻觅巴基的踪影。  
  
娜塔莎再次遇到史蒂夫的时候，大概是出于怜悯，她开门见山地说道：“詹姆斯已经走了，他在国际警察纽约办事处有公务。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“你有邀请他共进晚餐么？他拒绝了吗？如果是这样的话你不必放在心上，并不是因为你。”  
  
“什么？不、不，我没有。”史蒂夫解释道，他甚至完全没有想到这一点。  
  
娜塔莎又看了史蒂夫一会儿，她叹了口气，“你和詹姆斯，你们两个人，都是只会直线行驶的家伙，永远学不会如何转向，如果碰到大概也就是这种下场吧。”  
  
“碾着对方的尸体开过去？”史蒂夫忍不住问。  
  
“如果你们能把各自撞烂的车再拼成一辆车的话。”娜塔莎回答。  
  
  
  
“咱们就假设，如果他明天死了呢？”萨姆终于从史蒂夫这里套到了全部的“内幕”。  
  
“娜塔莎大概会知道。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“我的意思是说，难道你不会觉得后悔吗？”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩。  
  
“我真的不明白，你在害怕什么呢？”  
  
“我没有——”史蒂夫开始反驳，但他突然意识到自己确实开始害怕了。  
  
史蒂夫突然感到畏惧，畏惧自己变得虚伪、贪婪、狡猾。  
  
他害怕起已经发生且不可改变的事实。  
  
史蒂夫不止想要见到巴基，他不止想要一个“甜蜜周末”，他知道巴基仍然想还他一份人情，他自私地想要永远留着这份人情，宁可放弃与巴基见面的机会。  
  
“我想说你不可能爱上这么一个，你根本算不上认识的家伙，但我又知道什么呢？”萨姆评论道。  
  
  
  
史蒂夫打定主意预定了机票，他想如果巴基真的关注飞行名单，他应该给他一周的时间。  
  
又或许是史蒂夫想给自己一周反悔的时间。  
  
他离开的时候并未告诉萨姆，也没有确定返程日期，整整7个小时的飞行航线，史蒂夫用来思考他应该如何向巴基坦白。飞机抵达后，史蒂夫直接入住了距离机场最近的酒店，睡了整个白天，清醒了一整晚，随后坐火车前往奥斯陆市中心，史蒂夫在中央车站存好了自己身上携带的除了一张信用卡之外的所有行李，包括手机和任何的通讯工具，随后租了一辆银灰色带有车载gps的沃尔沃轿车，前往巴基与他约定的地点。  
  
史蒂夫早到了半小时，巴基则迟了五分钟，在那五分钟里，史蒂夫不断回想着萨姆的话，“如果他明天死了呢？”  
  
所以当巴基的红色皮卡最终出现在他的后视镜中时，史蒂夫几乎感到心力憔悴，他想，也许他应该在这里就先对巴基说明自己的立场。  
  
巴基把皮卡停进车位，车斗内并排停放着两辆摩托车，他跳下车的时候什么也没说，眼睛被墨镜遮着，动作也有些僵硬，似乎不是很高兴的样子，史蒂夫忘记了自己想说的话，琢磨着巴基的坏心情是否与自己有关。  
  
史蒂夫帮助巴基把摩托从皮卡上运下来，默默无言地拿上巴基交给他的头盔。他们在公路上骑行了十分钟左右的时间，再次进入森林路，随后道路逐渐消失，路面也变得颠簸。他们经过两次上下坡路段，史蒂夫偶尔注意到他们压过的地面上有裸露的看似人工铺设的金属板，那一定是巴基留下的入侵预警，超级间谍不亏是超级间谍，史蒂夫讽刺地想，不把自己层层包裹就不会感到安全。  
  
天气仍然阴沉，虽然不像史蒂夫上次进入挪威森林那样昏暗，但仍然有些让人打不起精神，六月初的北方应该已经进入难见黑夜的时节，但史蒂夫没想过也许这时也仍旧难见阳光。  
  
一栋木屋出现在树林间，屋前有停车的空地，他们把摩托放好，史蒂夫跟着巴基向木屋走去。  
  
“就是这里了，史蒂夫，没什么惊人的奇观，但我确实准备了晚餐。”巴基推开了没有上锁的木屋门，他说话的时候，甚至没有摘下自己的头盔。


	10. Chapter 10

“这不是个好主意。”史蒂夫嘟哝道。  
  
“那是什么意思？”巴基转过身，慢吞吞地把头盔摘下来，随手放在墙边的矮柜子上。  
  
室内很宽敞，但整个木屋只有一个大房间，除了两处木墙隔断外并没有明显的房间划分，最右边摆着一张将将能算双人的木床，床脚旁边一扇小门敞开着，门后是浴室。沙发和茶几在房间正中央，墙壁周围是衣橱、书架、储物格、矮柜和鞋柜，有些格子里立放着相框，照片上是无法看清的人物。靠近开放厨房和小吧台的地方摆着圆角长方的木质餐桌，餐桌上已经放好了两套餐盘和陶瓷杯，还摆着未开瓶的红酒。  
  
“我想也许我们应该谈谈。”史蒂夫边说边打量着整洁的房间，巴基显然不住在这里，至少他前一天不住在这里，又或者他在睡完一晚之后立即做了五星酒店标准的保洁服务。  
  
“看在操他妈的份上……”巴基翻了个白眼。  
  
“我甚至不知道我为什么会在这里。”史蒂夫摊开双手。  
  
“你不知道你为什么会在这里。”巴基机械地重复道。  
  
“听着，巴基，我确实不知道，我们来做什么？共进晚餐？谈论前一个周末？上床？然后我滚回我的纽约，你回去——我永远也没权限知道是哪里的鬼地方——我是说，如果是这样的话，这没必要，我只是无法忍受这些虚假的东西，如果你不愿意在任何其他地方见我——”  
  
巴基站在原地，双手叉腰，史蒂夫第一次注意到他的疲惫表情和黑眼圈。  
  
“你说得对，这不是个好主意，完全没错，在任何其他地方，我不能保证任何事情是真的。我只有这么多，八道屏障之后，我真正拥有的全部东西都在这里了，我甚至想在我们进入森林路的入口再偷偷装上监控器——所以罗杰斯，你可以觉着这不足够，没关系，但别他妈说我的东西是假的！”巴基甩了一下手臂，随即便皱起眉头。  
  
史蒂夫也跟着皱起眉，有什么不对劲，他下意识地向前走了一步，“你受伤了……”  
  
巴基向后退，他试图脱掉自己的夹克外套，但动作停在一半，史蒂夫看出他无法再抬高自己的手臂和肩膀，“也许你该离开。”巴基的语气里带着几分恼火，但更多的是无可奈何。  
  
史蒂夫摇着头，“你受伤了。”他一边重复一边慢慢靠近。  
  
巴基又后退了两步，但最终放弃了，所以史蒂夫走过去，帮巴基把外套推过肩膀，巴基自己拽掉袖子，缓慢地转过身，把脱掉的衣服仍在沙发上，他掀开T恤前襟看，深色T恤下的白绷带一处晕开了淡淡的粉红色，“该死……”巴基低声咒骂道。  
  
“有急救箱吗？”史蒂夫问。  
  
巴基用下巴指了指卫生间，史蒂夫立即走向小门，他发现门内的空间比想象中更大，不仅有卫浴设施，还有一大排的白色柜子，里面整齐排满全新的急救用品，药物、注射器、止血带、绷带、手术刀具、皮肤缝合器一应俱全，这确实应该是巴基藏身的地方，他的私人领地，他把史蒂夫带来这里，却遭到劈头盖脸的质疑。  
  
史蒂夫觉着自己现在被巴基扫地出门也绝对是理所应当。  
  
取了新的消毒药品和绷带，从卫生间出来，史蒂夫看到巴基正站在厨房的水槽边，把药片放进嘴巴里。他慢吞吞地喝了口水，盖上药瓶，缓缓地向床的方向走，明显在忍受疼痛。  
  
史蒂夫等巴基在床边坐下来，才走过去帮他脱掉T恤，揭开腹部的绷带，一圈一圈地解下来，动作尽量轻柔，不碰到任何皮肤，巴基的左侧肋骨和肩膀后背有大片紫黑色的淤青，腹部长伤口看起来已经缝合了几日，并没有裂开，恢复状况良好，只是旁边的一大片已经结痂的表皮擦伤在从边缘向外渗出淡红的血。  
  
“我最终还是挑到了最糟糕的时间是不是？”  
  
“可不是吗。”巴基停顿了一会儿才回答，他任由史蒂夫帮他清理伤口，没再做出任何抗拒的表现。  
  
“这不全是你的错，”巴基又说，“你订了机票，我做了个愚蠢的决定，打算提前回来，我确实提前五天结束了任务，没想到却不得不花费远比原先预想长得多的时间回到这里……计划永远都有疏漏……真他妈气人。”  
  
史蒂夫不知道该怎么回应，他将新绷带绕了一圈又一圈，最后固定粘好，“躺一会儿吧，你一定累坏了，止疼片起效大概还得等几分钟。”他站起来，收拾好急救包，腾出床铺。  
  
巴基眨了眨眼，目光有些涣散，大概是止疼片的镇静效果，他踹掉自己的靴子，在床上躺下来，“但你说的没错，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫停住脚，俯视巴基闭上的双眼。  
  
“我只有这些计划，晚餐、谈论该死的周末、你的，不是我的，我一点也不想谈论我的周末，我想你应该理解，上床，这次总轮到我过一个好周末了，然后看你离开这里，我在这里等着混账长官发来的新邮件，新任务，我暂时不想离开，据说下周整整一周都会是好天气，你知道这有多难得吗？所以说，我受伤了，但这不能改变什么，我想你还有至少五个小时的白天，足够离开这里……”  
  
史蒂夫又在床边坐下来，他小心翼翼地握了握巴基的手，他希望他的伤痛快点消失，他希望自己有办法收回先前说过的话，他希望自己换一个时间买机票，而不是犹豫许久最终导致巴基在任务中受伤，他希望很多事情可以重来，他希望自己对自己的心情更有经验。这半年来，史蒂夫希望很多事情，比他在此前三十年里的愿望加起来都要多，那让他变得愚蠢，愚不可及，史蒂夫想。  
  
“别说话了，快睡吧，我很抱歉挑了个烂时间……但也许幸好不是上周？上周五同事的女友突然早产，状况复杂，那可怜的家伙接到电话通知，还没到医院就精神崩溃了，我和另一个同事在妇产科待了整整一天，直到周六凌晨3点，母子平安……是一个小男孩，体重还不足两公斤，但医生说他体征正常，应该会顺利成长……”史蒂夫一直握着巴基的手，给他讲自己的上一个周末，然后是再上一个。  
  
巴基就那样轻易地睡着了，史蒂夫可以确信，在这里巴基感到安全，在这里他可以毫无顾忌地安然入眠。  
  
史蒂夫给巴基盖上被单，把急救工具放回浴室内，仔细观察起巴基的木屋。巴基的书架上是一些关于机械、垂钓、水上运动的书籍和杂志，除此之外还有各种畅销书和户外用品广告册，书后贴的价标上大多印着机场连锁书店的标签，那些书不仅有英语、法语和挪威语，还有俄语以及西班牙语，书架顶上放着很长的大包，里面大概是鱼竿和渔具。  
  
史蒂夫又从书架走到储物格前，里面摆放的照片中，大都是些有着棕色头发和蓝眼睛的孩子，巴恩斯家显然只有巴基一个男孩子，剩下的三个女孩总是围绕在她们的兄弟周围，其中年纪最小的一个长得和巴基最像，表情也最丰富，在那些照片里，巴基的小妹有时候哇哇大哭，有时候哈哈大笑。孩子们逐渐长大，照片的数量越来越少，最新的照片看上去也有五六年之久了，巴基的两个姐姐坐在沙发上，巴基和他的小妹妹站在后面，互相顶着手肘，似乎在较劲，照片上的巴基一脸得逞的笑容，他的小妹则不满意地嘟着嘴吧。  
  
孩子们的父母几乎不在任何照片里，巴基只摆了一张父母的结婚照。相框下的格子里随意散放着一叠信封，信件看起来上了年头，收件人也并非巴基，薇妮弗莱德和乔治，史蒂夫猜想那大概是巴基父母的旧书信。他没再继续检查巴基的私人物品，并不是没有好奇心，事实上他想知道这里每一样东西的来历，但那可以等到巴基醒过来。  
  
于是史蒂夫转到厨房区域，巴基准备的食物仍然在烤箱中保温，他戴上厨房里的烤箱手套，把食物取出来，并关闭了所有电器。烤羊排和土豆饼——史蒂夫已经超过24小时未进食了，但也许那也可以等到巴基醒过来再说。  
  
他在厨房水槽边漱了漱口，用清水洗了把脸，回到沙发边坐下来，脱掉自己的鞋袜，枕着沙发扶手，盖上自己的外衣，也闭上眼。  
  
史蒂夫一直处于半梦半醒的边缘，直到房间里逐渐开始变得明亮，阳光透过薄窗帘射进来，正好映在史蒂夫身上。他活动了一下僵硬的身体，坐起来，巴基仍然以昨晚的方式躺在床上，或者昨天他们到底是几点入睡的？现在又是什么时间？史蒂夫没有手机也没有手表，他不在乎时间，至少得等到巴基醒过来，才能确定自己是否还受到欢迎。  
  
史蒂夫悄悄走出屋门，外面全然亮起来，房子四周都被高大的桦树包围，昨天灰暗的树林变成不同色调的绿，树叶的缝隙间反射出金色光芒，他仰起头，头顶上方是没有一丝杂色的纯蓝天空，亮得让他微微眯起眼睛。史蒂夫深深吸了口气，空气冰凉，带着森林特有的气味，让史蒂夫一直紧绷的神经突然放松下来。他绕着巴基的木屋走了一圈，木屋后还有一个更为简易的木棚，里面放着各种建造工具，还有几大桶看样子是新买的浅绿色油漆。木棚旁有一棵更粗大的树，和周围的桦树不同品种，树冠相对扁平宽大，树下有个长条的工作台，旁边还有劈柴的木桩。  
  
史蒂夫走过去，从木桩上把斧子拔下来，斧子的款式非常原始，只有金属斧头和木柄，但握在手中仍然很舒适。巴基受伤了，史蒂夫想，木桩旁堆放的那些木头恐怕需要有人来料理。于是他想也没想，开始捡起地上的短木头，立在木桩上，抡起斧子，又劈下去。  
  
劈柴近乎有疗养心灵的功效，简单的重复动作，越熟练，越准确，越省力。天空的蓝色越来越浅，史蒂夫的额头上有汗水滑下来，于是他把汗湿的T恤脱掉，放在工作台上，赤裸上身继续工作。  
  
不知过了多久，史蒂夫觉得自己突然产生了幻觉，莫名闻到咖啡的香味，他转过身，巴基就靠在史蒂夫身后木屋的围栏边，手里捧着陶瓷的咖啡杯。  
  
史蒂夫手上的斧子垂下去，巴基的气色看来好多了，他也没穿上衣，只穿着一条麻布裤子和橡胶底的拖鞋，巴基腹部缠绕的绷带已经换了新的，只绕了一圈，擦伤的部分贴了另一块方形纱布，他身上的淤青颜色更深了，几乎变成了黑色，但那也意味着情况将要开始好转。  
  
“我需要木柴，史蒂夫，我不需要200根筷子。”巴基说道。  
  
史蒂夫有些窘迫地看了看身后，“我不知道，已经太细了吗——”  
  
“嘿，放轻松，我开玩笑的。”巴基径自摇了摇头。  
  
“你的伤怎么样？你应该叫我帮你换绷带。”  
  
“你昨天把我裹得像个卷饼。”  
  
“我只是照着你先前的样子绑的。”史蒂夫忍不住辩解。  
  
“那是为了骑车，我需要保护我的肋骨。”  
  
史蒂夫噘了噘嘴。  
  
巴基随手把咖啡杯放在木屋的围栏上，朝史蒂夫走过来，一直走到距离史蒂夫很近的地方，巴基似乎洗了澡，还吹干了头发，史蒂夫能够闻到洗发露和须后水的味道，史蒂夫感觉自己的心跳和呼吸都开始费力起来。巴基的手指碰到史蒂夫的手背，从他手中拿走了那把斧子，斧子落在他们脚边不远处，开始的时候立着，随后斧柄向外侧倒去，也砸在地面上。  
  
巴基捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，史蒂夫忍不住闭上眼睛，沉浸到那个迟来的亲吻中，长期未进食让他感到晕眩。他圈住巴基的身体，寻找依靠，让他们靠近，完全融入彼此的拥抱中。  
  
如果他足够坦率，如果他能够早点抛弃诸多顾虑，如果他更有经验一些……史蒂夫想着，如果如果。  
  
巴基向后退了一点点，他们的嘴唇分开了，微微加重的呼吸仍然贴在对方的嘴唇边缘。  
  
“就第一个吻来说，你表现不错。”巴基弯起嘴角，侧过头，鼻尖贴到史蒂夫的肩膀上，“就是一身汗味。”  
  
史蒂夫轻轻收紧手臂，“不是第一个吻，我吻过你，在那个山洞里，不记得了吗？”  
  
巴基的呼吸似乎停了一秒，“怎么会，那次也很好。”  
  
“你这样觉着？我完全不知道……”史蒂夫记忆里，那个有去无回的，完全没有回应的简短的吻，巴基怎么能说他觉得好？  
  
史蒂夫不想表达出抱怨的意思，但也许他并未隐藏得太好。  
  
“现在你知道了。”巴基回答。  
  
他再次亲吻史蒂夫，给他更长久更热情的吻，当他们终于放开彼此之后，巴基握住史蒂夫的手。  
  
“所以说，你讨厌随意的非正式关系。”  
  
史蒂夫立即摇摇头，“我没有……我从不——我不知道，我只经历过随意的非正式关系，我大概只是突然不想继续那样了——”  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫的脸，仔细观察，史蒂夫不知道他在想什么，于是史蒂夫又说道：“但我想我不在乎了，巴基……”  
  
“除了，你仍然在乎。”巴基作出结论。  
  
史蒂夫固执地摇了摇头，“我在这里不是吗？我不在乎。”  
  
“听着，也许你觉着我什么都知道，我知道所有人的想法，我会读心术什么的，但我只是装作什么都知道……我不明白你，那时候你差点就被人家做掉了，掉进了河里，前途未卜，但你在那个山洞里的时候都显得比现在快活。”  
  
史蒂夫仔细思考巴基的话，他知道巴基是对的，那时候，他什么都不用想，没有未来的烦扰，他可以集中于每一个时刻，但现在他无法做到了，“我以为，喜欢别人，会让你变得更好，所有人不都是这样说的吗？但没有，我从来不觉着自己……像现在一样，自私。”  
  
巴基哈哈笑起来，史蒂夫有点恼火地瞪着他，但巴基仍然抓着史蒂夫的手，没有放松，“相信我，你离‘自私’这个词还有很大距离，史蒂夫。”  
  
“你不明白——”史蒂夫想要争辩，但是巴基打断了他，把他向前拽了两步，两个人一前一后向回木屋的方向走起来，巴基顺路拿回了自己的杯子，史蒂夫的T恤衫却还仍在工作台上。  
  
“也许告诉你这些会让你觉得开心一点，”巴基边走边对史蒂夫说道，“关于那个亲吻，我在任务当中，不知道自己救的人到底是敌是友，你也给足了暗示，我没有阻止你的唯一原因，是因为我不能，史蒂夫，别管我在心里给自己找什么借口，我做不到。我已经让你离开与希尔汇合，是你擅自跑回来，擅自受伤，伤到差点死掉……别噘嘴，那都怪你。我不该让娜塔莎带给你那该死的邀请信，我那么做的唯一原因，是因为我没办法阻止自己。开始的时候我担心你真的会来，我怎么可能带你来这里？史蒂夫，看看这吧，”他抬起手臂随意指了一下周遭，肩膀似乎也比昨天灵活了，“除了你之外，再没有任何人来过这里了，这是唯一的，只属于我自己的世界。你不来我真是松了口气——但后来你一直没有赴约，一直都没有，我只好去纽约找你，又不愿意承认是去找你，我为什么要替艾瑞松做那个愚蠢的报告，参加毫无意义的行业会议，被娜塔莎那家伙取笑……我只想知道——”  
  
史蒂夫猛地拽住巴基，让他回身，再次用嘴唇堵住了他的嘴巴，巴基被史蒂夫推靠在木屋围栏的边缘，夹在史蒂夫的身体和木头栏杆之间，杯子掉在他们脚边柔软的泥土地上，咖啡溅到史蒂夫的脚踝上，史蒂夫觉着自己完全失去了控制，就是这样了，史蒂夫想，他愿意交出一切，不计后果。当他们喘息着停下时，史蒂夫轻声说，“现在你知道了。”


	11. Chapter 11

他们一路从屋子外面亲回到巴基的床上，那张床很舒服，硬实稳固，不像城市里买到的那些会陷下去的海绵和弹簧，也不会发出咯吱咯吱的声响，巴基推了史蒂夫的胸口一下，史蒂夫的手肘松了力气，他的脑袋磕在床头上，眼前发黑，也顾不上巴基还趴在他身上，捂着脑袋向墙壁一侧翻身，巴基也跌到床上，喘着气。  
  
“你怎么了？”一只手掌轻柔地贴在史蒂夫的肩膀上。  
  
史蒂夫想了想，随即给出了自己的猜测，“饿了。”他把眼睛睁开一道缝，偷瞄巴基，以为巴基会笑，他有点想要逗笑他。  
  
巴基的表情并没有变，他显得认真而专注，靠在墙上，摸摸史蒂夫的手臂，又理了理史蒂夫额头上的头发，“昨天晚上没吃？”  
  
“没。”  
  
“多久没吃东西了？”  
  
“自从下飞机？”史蒂夫回忆着，他并不真的感到饥饿，只是四肢酸软无力，那应该只是劈柴的缘故。躺在床上就挺不错的，史蒂夫想着，他搂住巴基的腰，蜷起身体，嘴唇能碰到巴基腰侧的皮肤。  
  
巴基没动，仍然轻轻抚摸着史蒂夫的身体，“你得起来吃点东西。”  
  
“你看起来味道不错。”史蒂夫伸出舌头舔了舔。  
  
这次巴基笑了，史蒂夫傻乎乎地感到心满意足。巴基稍微移动，躲了一下，“我有面包、火腿和鸡蛋……嗯……但也许你需要来点甜食。”  
  
史蒂夫放开了巴基，直起身体，再次感到有些晕眩，“随便什么都行。”  
  
“来吧。”巴基跨过史蒂夫翻下床，把史蒂夫从床上拉起来，牵着他的手走到饭桌旁，史蒂夫懒懒地在椅子上坐下，看着巴基在厨房工作台上切面包，放进面包机中加热，然后从冰箱里拿出玻璃罐装的黄油，涂抹在热面包上，最后加上一层厚厚的蜂蜜。  
  
蜂蜜面包片被端到史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫慢吞吞地拿起一片，咬了一口，蜂蜜沾到舌头。他顾不上咀嚼，又咬了一大口。天啊，史蒂夫真的饿坏了，狼吞虎咽地吃起来。  
  
巴基又帮他倒了果汁和咖啡，在史蒂夫身边的另一张椅子上坐下，单手托着下巴，看史蒂夫吃饭。  
  
“你平时在这里都做什么？”史蒂夫一边吃一边问道。  
  
“修房子。”巴基过了几秒才回答。  
  
史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，“真的假的？”  
  
“这地方需要很多维护，我又不能请其他工人来干活，所以一切都是我自己做。检查电路设备，检查供水设备，修补家具，做新家具，修补外墙，修补屋顶，修补窗户，修补一切。我不能保证回来的时间，所以不能种植任何东西，食物主要是速冻的，不过森林里有不少野生的浆果和蘑菇，还可以钓鱼，夏天很不错，冬天的话只有完全不想被人找到的时候才会回来。”  
  
“听上去不错。”史蒂夫已经吃完了一片面包，拿起第二片，“我看到你新买的油漆。”  
  
巴基站起来，又切了面包，扔进烤面包机，把黄油、蜂蜜和果酱都拿到饭桌上，“我准备过了周末就刷一遍外墙，赶上一周晴天的时间可不多。”巴基回答。  
  
“那周末呢？”  
  
烤面包机很快发出叮叮的响声，面包片弹了出来。  
  
巴基没有立即回答，史蒂夫抬头看他，突然意识到答案，“周末你在这里。”  
  
史蒂夫把送到嘴边的最后一口面包又放回盘子里。  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“不、不，我没有那个意思，我是说，也许我可以帮你，如果你愿意今天就开始的话。”史蒂夫抓住巴基放在桌子上的手，他意识到自己的手上可能沾了蜂蜜，黏糊糊的，但巴基似乎不太介意，“别让我周一就离开。”史蒂夫认真说道。  
  
巴基盯着史蒂夫的眼睛看了一会儿，史蒂夫抿着嘴，感觉嘴角上可能还有面包屑，大概是一副不怎么有说服力的蠢样子，但他坚持没有错开视线。  
  
“如果你不想周一就走的话——”  
  
“我不想周一就走。”史蒂夫立即说。  
  
巴基用另一只手拍了拍史蒂夫的手背，“我猜你可以帮我干点活。”  
  
史蒂夫松了口气，事实上他觉着自己全身都放松了，忍不住傻笑，他收回手，继续开始吃面包。  
  
巴基起身把新烤好的面包片也放进史蒂夫的盘子里，“但我们也可以去散步，看看风景，去钓鱼，有时间再刷墙，考虑到你已经帮我把柴火都劈完了。”  
  
史蒂夫连连点头。他迅速把剩下的食物吃光，去卫生间刷牙剃须，想冲澡的时候却被巴基拉了出来，巴基给史蒂夫拿了胶底拖鞋和一件宽松的无袖T恤，带他出了门。  
  
本以为他们会继续饭前活动的史蒂夫只是微微有些失望，但很快就不再计较了，他们并肩穿过幽静的森林，没有敌人，没有严寒，也不再有怀疑，巴基仍然牵着史蒂夫的手，好像怕他会走丢一样，史蒂夫从未像此时此刻这么确定过，当然了，他还没有自以为是到自认为了解巴基的想法，他只是知道自己的心情不会轻易改变，他想要付出的，他期望获得的，都握在他的手心里。  
  
两个人走了半个多小时的样子，史蒂夫没有手表，仍然不知道时间，但在这样的地方，时间大概也不太重要。  
  
二人一直走到树木消失，一片大湖出现在他们面前，水面平静无波，映照着天空的颜色，湖边也没有真正的湖岸，树木几乎长进了湖水中，仿佛正是它们在此处圈起这片水。巴基带史蒂夫沿着湖边又在树林中天穿行一段，来到一处人工搭建的延展到水面上的小“码头”，码头平台的尽头拴着一条十分简易的小木船，船上盖着防水布。  
  
“这里可真美。”史蒂夫感叹道，他放开巴基的手，走到平台尽头，感觉自己就像站在湖面上。  
  
“可以游泳。”巴基微笑道。  
  
史蒂夫饶有兴致地脱了鞋，脚下的木板被太阳晒得热热的，他赤脚走到木板边缘，弯曲膝盖蹲下，右脚伸出去，前脚掌碰到水面，冰凉的湖水让他立即把脚缩回来，在干燥的木板上踩出半个潮湿的脚印。  
  
“水好冷！”史蒂夫一边说一边往后退，想要穿鞋，突然被巴基在屁股上踹了一脚，整个人踉跄了一步，向外栽倒。他只来得及屏住呼吸，就噗通一声掉到湖水里，水温很低，冰凉的湖水一下就浸透了他身上的衣物，紧紧包住他的皮肤，但出乎意料的，湖水也并没有像想象中一样把他冻到抽筋，先前散步提供了足够的热身运动，史蒂夫一边划水一边把脑袋探出水面，大口大口地喘气，离他不远的地方，小木船随着他落水激起的波浪上下浮动。巴基在平台边坐下来，脚也泡进湖水中，笑嘻嘻地看着史蒂夫。  
  
“你这个混蛋——”史蒂夫向巴基撩起水花。  
  
巴基用手臂挡了一下，仍然在笑，“别那么娇气，哪里冷？”  
  
史蒂夫在水里游了两圈，终于适应了水温，他游回巴基身边，手臂放在木头平台上，垫着下巴，阳光照在他的肩膀和后背上，即使在平台边，湖水深度仍然超过史蒂夫的身高，“这里也是你修的？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“嗯哼。”巴基手肘撑在膝盖上，双脚交错晃着，踩着水。  
  
“很厉害嘛，你应该当个木匠，或者建筑工，随便什么，为什么还要做警察呢？”  
  
“你呢？你也可以做任何事，为什么还要跟着弗瑞那个混球？”巴基反问。  
  
“我才不在乎弗瑞……再说了，比起其他人，弗瑞其实算不上太坏。”  
  
最终他们谁也没有回答那个“为什么”的问题，也许他们拥有相似的动机，史蒂夫想，也许这就是他们相互吸引的原因，至少是原因之一。  
  
史蒂夫推开平台，又向远处游去，时而游回来趴在码头边和巴基聊天，当他游远时，巴基就坐在那里看着他，似乎一点也不觉着无聊。  
  
“要是你没受伤该多好——”史蒂夫在水面上对巴基喊。  
  
巴基把上衣T恤脱掉了，他撑了一下平台也跳进水里，史蒂夫急忙向巴基游过去，二人很快就在湖中相遇了。  
  
“你怎么下水了？！伤口都还没好——”  
  
巴基一只手捧起史蒂夫的脸颊，他们在水面下踩水的双脚相互碰触，“我跟你说过了，一看到你，我就管不住自己。”  
  
他们在水中亲吻，直到难以保持平衡。史蒂夫放开巴基，往码头平台游过去，他先爬上岸，又把跟在后面的巴基拽上来，两个人都湿漉漉的，史蒂夫没有脱掉的上衣紧贴在他的皮肤上，他甩了甩手臂上的水，捡起地上的T恤给，小心翼翼地拆掉湿透的纱布和绷带，给巴基擦干了上身。  
  
“回家吧，”史蒂夫说，“需要帮你消毒，既然你管不住自己都是我的错，我总得负起责任管管你。”  
  
巴基大笑起来，那笑容不带半点虚假，这就是史蒂夫想要的了，一点也不困难不是吗？  
  
他们走了不同的小路返回巴基的木屋，淋浴清洁，史蒂夫帮巴基处理了伤口，这次仍然多绑了好几圈绷带。  
  
等巴基注意到，恼火地瞪着史蒂夫，“你干什么？好热的……”  
  
史蒂夫直接把他推倒在上床，一边吻他一边回答：“剧烈运动前保护你的肋骨。”  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，但没再说什么。  
  
他们尚且不熟悉彼此的身体，一番无言探索之后才找到对方喜欢的接触方式，史蒂夫时刻提醒自己保护巴基腹部的伤口，但那在巴基主动寻求快感的时候变得十分困难，巴基与史蒂夫先前的想象完全吻合，是个热情且自信的床伴，史蒂夫觉得自己几乎融化在对方的身体中，高潮过后几乎筋疲力竭，但当巴基提议转换角色继续的时候，史蒂夫立即就恢复了兴致，然后是第三轮，随后他们一起睡着了。  
  
史蒂夫醒来的时候，巴基坐在床边上，手指轻轻抚摸着史蒂夫胸口凸起的伤疤。子弹是从背后射入的，在他胸前炸出了格外狰狞的伤口，愈合后形成大片不规则的红色纹理，好像某种丑陋的抽象纹身。  
  
“我把你弄醒了？”巴基轻声问。  
  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“睡醒了。”  
  
巴基的指腹仍然贴着史蒂夫几乎失去感觉的皮肤，“伤疤的颜色大概会慢慢变淡。”  
  
史蒂夫攥住巴基的手，笑道：“你没有资格嫌弃我的疤，只比你肚子上那道稍稍丑一点。”  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，“我这？我的伤口过不了多久就会变成一道白印，跟本看不出来。”  
  
“像这道一样？”史蒂夫的手指划过他先前注意到的巴基手臂上一道浅浅的白痕，“我可看的出来。”  
  
巴基心不在焉地点了点头，还是看着史蒂夫的胸口。  
  
“没人为你这样受过伤吗？”史蒂夫拿出得意的口气，他仍然想要逗笑他。  
  
巴基终于和史蒂夫对视，“第一，我已经说过了，你擅自跑回来是你自己蠢，你根本找不到借口；第二，有的是人愿意给我挡枪，也有其他人真的做过，这点你可没什么特别的。”  
  
史蒂夫噘起嘴，做出受伤的表情，“心碎了。”  
  
巴基的嘴角终于弯起了一点点，“你知道你为什么特殊吗？”  
  
史蒂夫傻乎乎地摇摇头，他不知道，他本也不在乎。  
  
“你特殊的地方在于我从不关心他们任何人。”巴基在他的脸颊上拍了一下，“好啦，起床吧，该吃晚饭了。”  
  
史蒂夫想着巴基说的话，虽然不能确切理解，但仍然下意识地认为那很重要，所以他回给巴基一个满意的笑容。很久之后，当史蒂夫再回忆起这一天的时候，他才明白巴基在诉说自己的心情，史蒂夫也许没有任何特别，他甚至不需要与众不同，巴基仍然会作出同样的选择，感情并不总能够用逻辑来解释。  
  
史蒂夫在巴基的木屋住了整整一周时间，他们第一次考虑到离开这个与世隔绝的小世界，不是因为略显单调的食物，不是因为闲散缺乏刺激的平静生活，而只是由于巴基买的一盒安全套全都用光了，他拒绝再做插入式的性爱。  
  
“我刚刚受过伤，虽然不严重，但那状况——‘血流成河’一点都不夸张，我们总得小心一点。”  
  
史蒂夫向巴基丢了个枕头，“你这明明什么都有库存，最重要的东西却缺货。”  
  
巴基轻而易举地把枕头接住了，又丢还给史蒂夫，“我跟你说过了，我又不带人来这里，为什么要存安全套这种东西？！”  
  
史蒂夫心里觉着高兴，但嘴上却说：“反正都是你的错。”  
  
“你这个好吃懒做指手画脚的混蛋。”巴基朝他扑过来。  
  
“到底是谁帮你刷完屋顶又刷墙壁——”史蒂夫喊道。  
  
他们在床上玩闹地扭打了一阵，跟着像往常一样亲热了几分钟，上帝啊，史蒂夫真的要对这种生活习以为常了。屋子里太热了，这一天白天的气温尤其高，傍晚时打开所有窗子也没什么凉风吹进来。于是巴基把史蒂夫拽到外面，搭好梯子，爬到屋顶上，他们在屋顶上铺了垫子，肩并肩躺下来，安静地仰望天空，史蒂夫从来没见过如此闪耀的繁星，他忍不住握住巴基的手。  
  
“听着，巴克……”史蒂夫轻声开口，但又停下来。  
  
巴基似乎猜到了什么，“史蒂夫，你真的知道自己在做什么吗？我是说——”他顿了顿，“这只是一个问题而已，我不能确定自己到底在做什么，我不知道——”  
  
史蒂夫完全明白他的意思，所以他回答，“我也不知道……但我能猜到，我几乎能确定，也许只是自以为是吧，但我猜我在爱上一个人，我猜我爱上了一个人。”  
  
巴基没再说话，但他握紧史蒂夫的手。  
  
那天晚上，他们躺在屋顶上睡着了，第二天清晨，天上下起了雨。  
  
史蒂夫和巴基半梦半醒地收起被淋湿的垫子从屋顶上爬下去，回到屋子里，身上也都淋湿了，他们互相看了看彼此的倒霉相，都忍不住发笑。  
  
天上的云很厚很白，一大朵一大朵的，远处还依稀能看到蓝天，雨势先转大后转小，没过二十分钟就慢慢停了，天空中云朵散掉了，挂了一道完整的彩虹。史蒂夫趴在窗边看着，巴基开始准备早饭，一头母鹿从树林里走出来，来到木屋前的空地上，它的皮毛也被打湿了，像家猫一样摇晃脑袋抖掉身上的雨水，一双大眼睛盯着窗口的史蒂夫瞧。史蒂夫看得出神，突然间，一直放在书架上这几天来从未打开过的笔记本电脑突然发出了叮叮的声响，电源灯闪起了蓝光，史蒂夫回头的工夫，那头鹿便消失不见了。  
  
史蒂夫知道巴基在路上铺设的那些侦察设备全部连接到他的笔记本终端，立即紧张起来，但他又觉着也许只是因为有动物经过触动了警报。  
  
巴基皱起眉。  
  
“有人来了吗？”史蒂夫忍不住问。  
  
巴基摇摇头，他看看史蒂夫，惋惜地回答：“看来我的假期结束了。”  
  
史蒂夫接过了煎蛋的锅铲，巴基把笔记本电脑拿到沙发上开始检查邮件，早餐准备完毕后，巴基才回到厨房。  
  
“我知道你没有预定返程的机票——”  
  
“我可以直接去机场——”史蒂夫说。  
  
“我很抱歉。”巴基低下头，满脸愧疚。  
  
“嘿……别这样。”史蒂夫说，“但你的伤口还没有完全好，真的不要紧吗？”  
  
“先要开筹备会，还有一段修养的时间。”  
  
“那就好，是危险的工作吗？”  
  
巴基立即摇头，但随后又抿起嘴，最终回答：“我也不能确定，我希望——只不过需要一段时间。先吃早饭吧。”  
  
早餐完毕后，史蒂夫帮巴基收拾打扫了房间，检查了所有电路设备，巴基需要回到他在奥斯陆的另一处公寓，准备回归自己的工作岗位，而史蒂夫需要回到纽约了。他换回了自己来时的那身衣服，把从巴基衣柜里借来的衣物全扔进洗衣篮，巴基说他下次再来时自会处理。  
  
他们在一周前见面的停车场更换了交通工具，从这里便需要分道扬镳了。  
  
史蒂夫强行把巴基的告别吻变成一个漫长的拥抱，巴基并没有抗议。  
  
“你知道我住在哪里是不是？”史蒂夫在巴基耳边问道。  
  
巴基在他的肩膀上点点头，“知道。”  
  
“下月6号有一个朋友的生日派对，也许你可以陪我一起？”  
  
“我……”巴基的胸口起伏了一下，“工作不一定会结束。”他的声音很轻，似乎带着不易察觉的颤抖。  
  
史蒂夫收紧手臂，巴基胸口和肩上的淤青已经开始变淡，逐渐好转，“那也没关系，来找我，最好是下班时间，你也有我的电话号码对不对？”  
  
巴基再次点头，“有。”  
  
“你这个跟踪狂。”史蒂夫在巴基后背上拍了两下，放开他。  
  
“闭嘴吧混球。”巴基低声嘀咕道。  
  
史蒂夫忍不住笑起来，“你才是混球，注意安全，照顾好自己，别再受伤了。”  
  
巴基张了两次嘴，开始的时候似乎想抗议，但他最后说：“知道，本来也没什么危险。”  
  
史蒂夫满意地点点头。  
  
他们终于分开了，史蒂夫返回奥斯陆，换掉租用的汽车，取回行李，前往机场，走运地赶上了直飞航班的值机时间，他在购票窗口买了机票，通过安检，来到登机口时已经是最后的乘客了。  
  
飞机舱门很快关闭，与巴基共同度过的一周仿佛梦境一般，被锁在门外，他们没有交换任何物品，没有很多告别的话，也没有任何人能够证明他们之间发生了什么。  
  
除了他们自己之外。  
  
这一次史蒂夫变成了发出邀请的人，这一次，史蒂夫相信巴基一定会尽快赴约。  
  
史蒂夫准备把手机切换到飞行模式，点亮屏幕的时候却突然跳出一条来自陌生号码的新信息。  
  
_为了证明我知道你的电话号码，这是我的。_  
  
史蒂夫径自笑起来。  
  
_我希望你仍然喜欢亲吻。_ 他在信息最后加了一个亲吻的表情。  
  
_当然了。_ 巴基回复。  
  
  
**THE END**


End file.
